El misterio de tus ojos
by NaYmCo
Summary: que pasaria si nuestras chicas tuvieran un modo diferente de conocerse? nanoxfate
1. Chapter 1

**El misterio de tus ojos.**

Bueno este es mi primer Fic, asi que tened un poco de paciencia conmigo, normalmente lo hubiera basado en hechos sobre la historia original, pero despues de leer algunas cosillas por ahi, me entusiasmo la idea de que no tenian porque ser magas y conocerse, sino mas bien tener un encuentro un poco diferente, en unas situaciones distintas, intento hacerla divertida y con romanticismo, espero que les guste.

Mahou Shoujo Lyirical Nanoha ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen ( si fuera asi ya habria liado mas de una vez a estas dos niñas xdddd)

Capitulo 1

Radio: beep... son las 7:05 de la mañana, buenos días Tokio, despierta, que aunque hoy el dia esta algo nublado y las probabilidades de lluvia son de un 60 o sea que lloverá seguro, no te rindas y sal a la calle, así que no olvides tu paraguas, o chubasquero, y ahora os dejo encantada con una de mis artis...

una mano se alzo y acaricio el radio despertador, pero no lo apago... poco a poco sus ojos se abrían, levanto un poco la cabeza...

_oh ya me he vuelto a quedar dormida estudiando, si es que soy un desastre._

Miro alrededor de la habitación y solo había desorden, varios libros y lapices esparcidos por la mesa, algunos papeles arrugados en el suelo, algo de ropa encima de la cama, algunos otros libros en el suelo tirados, varias tazas de te en la mesa, y por ultimo una persona en una silla algo mal puesta ahora con los ojos abiertos bostezando...

_ahaaa otra vez se me quedo pegada una hoja a la cara, si es que no aprendo, cuando me voy a dar cuenta de que este modo de dormir es malo para la espalda_- decía mientras acariciaba su espalda- _bueno sera mejor que me pegue una buena ducha, sino voy a llegar tarde de nuevo a la universidad, arg universidad, con la ilusión que me hacia y ahora es peor que pegarle a un padre._

Se levanto sin apagar el radio despertador, y se dirigió a la ducha, podía oír claramente que la música acababa y de vuelta la presentadora de la radio volvía a hablar...

_vaya, cada día su voz es mas atrayente, me pregunto como sera ella, seguro que sea como sea, debe ser una persona amable y cariñosa, si seguro que si, con esa voz no podría ser de otro modo_- se preguntaba mientras terminaba su ducha...

Radio: bueno y aquí va el premio de nuestro nuevo concurso, un par de entradas al parque de atracciones, no es genial? Lo se ,lo se, la semana pasada era algo mejor, pero es que este mes estamos algo cortos de presupuesto... es broma, es broma, pensamos que las parejas tendrían buenas oportunidades con este par de entradas... bueno y ahí va la pregunta...

como se llamaba la artista que cantaba la anterior canción? Vamos vamos, es muy fácil, estamos ya esperando llamadas, y los teléfonos están abiertos. No me digáis que no es fácil, estoy segura de que muchos lo sabréis...

_mmmm la cantante de la canción? Mmmmm- pensaba mientras se iba vistiendo- si lo adivinara podría llamar y escuchar su voz hablándome a mi, solo a mi!!_- decía con un vistoso sonrojo en las mejillas.

_Ma, ma, sera mejor que me vaya ya o llegare tarde._

Se puso sus auriculares para seguir escuchando a la voz suave y dulce de la presentadora al otro lado. Corriendo cogió el autobús, y como cada día se sentó en la ultima fila.

_ah! ya se como se llama! Mizuki Nana, eso es, ahahaha cuando llegue llamare_- se dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, mientras no dejaba de oír esa voz que tanto le gustaba.

Llego a su parada y se dirigió a la universidad, fue directa a la biblioteca, abrió las puertas y se sentó tras el mostrador, bajo el sonido de su radio y se retiro uno de los auriculares, podría seguir escuchando su programa favorito, mientras trabajaba.

- nanoha-chan!!

- shhhhh, que estamos en una biblioteca, baja el tono.

- pero si no hay nadie y acabas de abrir...

- hayate-chan siempre estas igual, todas las mañanas me haces igual...

- mmm tienes cara de tonta, así que fijo estas escuchando a esa tipa de la radio.

- mouu. Hayate-chan no es preciosa su voz?

mmm no se, yo prefiero alguien que pueda ver y tocar, y no una voz, que no sabe que ni existo.

Ya lo se- se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.- pero es que no se que tiene su voz, me tiene hipnotizada.

Bueno he de reconocer que es una voz muy bonita, pero eso no quiere decir nada, igualmente puede ser una tia fea y estúpida de esas creídas que van mirando por encima del hombro...

ya, todos los días me dices lo mismo, por favor ya, no sigas, ya me se lo que viene después..

jaja bueno pues me largo solo pase a saludarte, tienes clases hoy?

Eh si, esta tarde tengo una tarde horrible, un examen y no recuerdo nada de lo que estudie

mmm ya te quedaste dormida en la mesa de estudio seguro...

mmm odio que me conozcas tanto.

Bueno me voy, por cierto, no trajiste paraguas, tu gran amada dice que hoy lloverá.

Si ya vi las nubes, y no traje, luego me pillare alguno de los que se deja la gente olvidada aquí.

Bueno pues ya nos vemos.

Venga que tengas buen día.

Radio:y por fin tenemos a un ganador!! pero que pena que lo hayan adivinado tan pronto, pero estoy contenta porque al menos alguien se ha llevado este premio, y tengo las entradas en mi mano, espero que no olvide pasar por ellas, recuerda nuestra dirección...

_mouuu yo que quería llamar, y por culpa de hayate-chan ya no puedo hablar con ella, en fin, otra vez sera_- murmuro para si misma.

* * *

Radio: y hasta aquí llego el programa de hoy, cuidaos mucho y hasta mañana, Fate Testarossa para todos vosotros, un saludo.

Testarossa!

Signum que ocurre, que prisas llevas.

Que tal el programa de hoy

ah bien bien, un chico se llevo las entradas. Oye que hora es?

Pues son a ver... mmm las 10:45, oye te invito a desayunar.

Uff que va, no puedo es tardísimo, y mañana tengo un examen, debo irme corriendo a la biblioteca,

tu a la biblioteca?

Si, es que no encuentro un libro, creo que lo perdí o lo preste a alguien y no lo recuerdo

a alguien? Pero si tu nunca estas con nadie, creo que soy tu única amiga..

mmmm como sea, me largo corriendo...

corriendo cogió el casco de su mesa y se dirigió hacia afuera, en su defensa diremos que no era una chica que pasara inadvertida y tenia muchos fans esperando por ella siempre fuera de su trabajo a media jornada en una pequeña radio local, donde aunque detestara hablar con la gente, si le gustaba poder hablar y que simplemente la escucharan, ya que en ningún momento tenia que hablar de si misma, así que se sentía cómoda escuchando muchas veces gente con problemas. Su melena rubia y brillante volaba con el viento, y como siempre iba vestida de negro, montada en su motocicleta recorría media ciudad para llegar a la biblioteca a ver si lograba encontrar un libro que llevaba tiempo queriendo tener. Como su amiga Signum le decía, ella no era persona de relacionarse con otras, salia lo justo, y no le gustaba mucho los lugares con mucha gente, pero hoy era una excepción, aun sabiendo lo llena que se ponía la biblioteca de universitarios, tenia que ir por ese libro, paso varias calles y aparco su motocicleta rápidamente, justo en la puerta, y antes de apagarla una pelirroja con el pelo recogido en una cola le hablo desde la puerta.

oye tu!!

eh?- Fate se iba quitando el casco, mientras miraba curiosa a la chica ojiazul.

No, no, no, no puedes dejar ahí la moto estacionada- la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Eh, pero, tengo prisa. Le decía con cara de no haber roto un plato.

Que te crees que es esto un bareto? Aquí no puedes aparcar

oye te he dicho que tengo prisa, toda la gente de esta biblioteca es tan borde como tu?- le decía con una ceja levantada.

O sea que llegas aparcas donde te da la gana y encima me llamas borde?

Si eres una borde, y dejare la motocicleta donde me de la gana tía pesada

ahora soy tía pesada, muy bien, pero luego no te pongas a decirme que no te avise

eh?

la pelirroja entro mas que malhumorada directa al teléfono, llamaría a la grúa para que quitara la motocicleta de allí – _pero que se cree esta tía, se cree que por ser guapa con un cuerpo de infarto puede hacer lo que quiera... Nanoha un momento, te ha dado tiempo hasta de fijarte en su cuerpo? Jo que mal estoy, necesito una pareja ya_.- se decía para si misma mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

oye espera, es que vas a llamar a la grúa?

Pues claro que la voy a llamar- decía en una voz demasiado alta para una biblioteca

mmm no deberías bajar la voz? Lo digo porque esto es una biblioteca, y tu parece que trabajas aquí

Nanoha se quedo totalmente en blanco, con el teléfono en la mano, vio como la chica de pelo rubio y cuerpo de escándalo se iba alejado para adentrarse entre los libros de aquel lugar. Se quedo un momento sin saber que hacer, volvió a colgar el teléfono y fue directa a buscar a la chica.

oye te he dicho que quites tu motocicleta de allí- decía mas que enfadada.

Mmm quiero llevarme este libro

eh? - la ojiazul se volvió a quedar sin saber que decir, le había dado un libro en la mano y la miraba esperando que le atendiera, fue cuando se quedo mirando el titulo del libro " psicología inversa" - ahhh así que es esto no?

Eh?- la rubia con cara de interrogante no sabia que quería decir.

Pues que ahora lo entiendo, esto es lo que has estado haciendo conmigo, psicología inversa.

Psicología? Jajajajaja – rió a carcajada de un modo sarcástico. - acaso sabrás tu algo de esto, pero si no debes de tener muchas neuronas ahí adentro.

Pero que demonios te crees que eres? Menuda borde, luego dices que si yo.

Mmm otra vez? Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que tus gritos molestan a la gente.

Yo no estoy gritando!!

Nanoha miro a su alrededor y vio como casi todas las personas que allí estaban la miraban con cara de odio.

ejem bueno este libro no?

Si, así es- la rubia asintió con cara de corderillo.

Muy bien. - comenzó a caminar hasta el mostrador – dame tu tarjeta de la biblioteca. No tengo todo el día

la rubia saco su cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón, comenzó a rebuscar dentro y a sacar algunas tarjetas y papelistas doblados que iba poniendo encima del mostrador.

lo estas haciendo a propósito? - decía una Nanoha molesta al ver la tranquilidad con la que iba sacando las cosas de su cartera.

La paciencia es una virtud sabes? - medio sonrió de lado con malicia

te encanta hacérmelo pasar mal? Desde que has llegado mi humor ha cambiado y mucho. Decía con las mejillas algo rojas del enfado.

Mmm aquí esta- sin mas puso su carnet de la biblioteca sobre el mostrador. Nanoha lo cogió y comenzó a escribir en el ordenador que tenia delante, un numero de socio, y automáticamente apareció la información de esta.

Fate Testarossa

nº de socio: 588548

libros mas leídos: psicología.

Nanoha no se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. -fa fa fa fate Tes Tes Tes Tes...

Testarossa no es tan difícil de pronunciar- miro a la pelirroja y comprobó que se había quedado pálida y paralizada- oye te encuentras bien?

La chica rubia se quedo algo pensativa, mientras observaba como la pelirroja iba cambiando de color, ahora se estaba poniendo cada vez mas roja, y le temblaban las manos, se le cayo la tarjeta de socio al suelo, y se dio cuenta, pero no se podía mover, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era su nombre- _Fate, Fate, Fate, Testarossa, Testarossa_ (eco) comenzó a sentir calor, pero aun así seguía paralizada por lo que había leído.

oye se te ha caído mi tarjeta de socio- al no recibir respuesta entro por dentro del mostrador, y lo recogió, tenia a la chica de espaldas a ella mirando la pantalla del ordenador, ahora ya no solo le temblaban las manos, sino que también todo el cuerpo, la chica rubia se asusto un poco y puso sus manos en los hombros y volvió a repetirle al oído esta vez- te encuentras bien? - Nanoha quedo impactada mas aun -no hay duda es ella, es ella me esta hablando y la he tenido al lado todo este tiempo, no me lo puedo creer, es imposible...

oye? De verdad me estas asustando- la apoyo hacia ella y rodó la silla para ayudarla a sentarse.- espera, te traeré agua- miro la maquina de agua que había y fue por un vaso, le acerco el vaso y se lo ofreció, pero la chica seguía igual de paralizada solo que ahora sentada, con las manos aun un poco extendidas hacia delante, la rubia agarro una de sus manos y puso el vaso en en ella. La ojiazul miro hacia arriba y fue cuando se perdió totalmente en los ojos de la persona que tenia de pie delante de ella. - _jamas imagine que ella pudiera ser esta persona, hayate-chan tenia razón, en realidad no era muy agradable, aunque ahora estaba siendo muy amable al acercarme el vaso de agua.-_ poco a poco despertaba de su parálisis.

Y-yo si-siento haberte asustado- decía aun temblando un poco

bueno pero, que es lo que te ha pasado?- la rubia se agacho para ponerse a su altura

demasiado cerca – Nanoha no podía creer lo que veía, la voz con la que tantas veces despertaba cada mañana, la chica con la que tantas veces había soñado, estaba ahora mismo delante de ella mirando a sus ojos tan de cerca que creía que se desmayaría.

Eh? pero que te ocurre, por favor me estas asustando. La ojirubi paso una mano por su mejilla, notando el calor de esta.- oye parece que tienes fiebre. Creo que te sientes algo mal. Llamare a alguien espera- iba a salir caminando de allí, pero fue detenida, por una pelirroja aun con la cara roja y el pelo tapando sus ojos, la había agarrado de la muñeca y no la dejaba avanzar.

no...

eh?

estoy bien, no te preocupes, no tengo fiebre, me encuentro mejor, gracias- de golpe agarro el libro y la tarjeta de socio y se la dio en la mano.- aquí tienes, debes devolverlo antes de 3 días o seras sancionada...- la chica hablaba ahora como si fuera un robot, como si de un mecanismo automático se tratara.

Eh vale, pero en serio que te sientes bien?- la rubia aun algo asustada la miraba sin perder detalle.

Si, estoy perfectamente. Ha sido solo un pequeño mareo del cansancio, ya tienes tu libro, puedes irte, no tenias prisa?

Eh si, pero...

pero nada, esto es todo, que tengas un buen día.- la pelirroja se giro en si misma hacia el ordenador y comenzó a rellenar los datos del libro que se llevaba Fate, como si fuera una maquina no volvió a mirar a la cara de la rubia, y esta se quedo un momento algo parada, sin saber que hacer...

bueno pues adiós que tengas buen día. - _realmente es una chica extraña, primero se mete conmigo y ahora se queda asi, definitivamente la gente de japón es curiosa._- murmuraba para si mientras salia por la puerta y arrancaba su motocicleta, se puso el casco y se perdió de vista entre las calles de la zona.

Nanoha quedo completamente abatida, medio tirada en el mostrador, sin poder creer lo que le había pasado hacia unos minutos, aun en la pantalla estaba la información de la rubia, con su fotografiá de socio, y pensó, - _en realidad si que era como esperaba, ahora que lo pienso, ella debe volver a entregar ese libro, no?, así que debo de estar mas fina, porque seguro que habrá pensado que soy una imbécil, si, fijo que pensó eso, por dios Nanoha eres deprimente, mira que quedarte así, claro que, no lo esperaba y..._- alguien la saco de sus pensamientos, una castaña de pelo por los hombros se dirigió hacia ella.

Nanoha-chan... te pasa algo?- miraba a su amiga ahora medio tirada encima del mostrador, y bastante deprimida.

Eh? no no, nyaahahaha estoy bien.-decía mientras se incorporaba bien en la silla.

Que raro, a estas horas estarías corriendo hasta la puerta, por el cambio de turno, mira tu compañera ya llego.

Eh? ah! Shamal, ya es hora de irme?

Nanoha estas bien? Normalmente sales corriendo sin mas, a veces casi sin decirme nada. - la chica de pelo rubio claro y un poco mas arriba de los hombros la miraba con cara de interrogante.

Eh? esto... bueno si, me voy, shamal que tengas buena tarde.- salio directamente hasta la puerta, y un trueno la asusto en ese momento, pego un pequeño grito- ahh!

shh Nanoha no grites estamos en una biblioteca.

No me digas eso por favor.- la pelirroja se quedo pensando en cuando su querida rubia se lo decía sarcásticamente,- _pero en realidad hizo lo que le dio la gana, no solo aparco la moto donde quiso, sino que hasta me hizo levantar la voz, y me puso de los nervios. Mouu_

Nanoha-chan, en serio estas bien? Te noto algo distraída.- la castaña le pregunto por su estado, ya que en Nanoha no era normal, pues ella era una persona alegre y aunque algo torpe, siempre era muy enérgica, pero esta vez parecía que tenia un bloque atado a la espalda sin poder moverse.

Hayate-chan!

Que!- Dijo la chica un poco asustada.

Invitame a comer...

pero que morro tienes Nanoha-chan

no es eso, tengo que contarte algo importante, que me ha pasado hoy...

vale, esta bien, pero ya es la tercera vez esta semana, me vas a arruinar.- decía la castaña con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero con una sonrisa algo ironica, ya que a ella le encantaba que Nanoha le contara cosas, y así poder divertirse a su costa (xdddd)

Hayate abrió el paraguas, y bajaron las escaleras corriendo, y se dirigieron a su cafetería favorita, donde pasaban la mayoría de las tardes tomando café o almorzando. entraron y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre. Algo agitadas por la carrera que habían tomado desde la salida de la biblioteca.

y bien? - le pregunto una Hayate curiosa a Nanoha.

Pues veras...

Fin del capitulo 1

bueno espero reviews. cualquier cosilla que querais decirme, estare encantada en leer.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno pues aqui llego de nuevo con el capitulo 2, ya que lo tenia escrito me dio por subirlo ahora, asi que aprovechad que son dos capis el mismo dia casi, un saludo

ni mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**El misterio de tus ojos...**

Capitulo 2

al mismo tiempo.

una rubia vestida de negro llegaba a su casa algo empapada debido a la lluvia que estaba cayendo.- _lo que yo decía, hoy iba a llover, aconsejo a la gente que coja paraguas y yo voy y me lo dejo_.- musitaba mientras subía en el ascensor y sacudía su chaquetón para quitar el exceso de agua.- _sera mejor darme un baño caliente, no estoy ahora para pillar resfriados_.- Entro a su casa, y se quito las botas y el chaquetón en la puerta. Luego dejo las llaves en una mesita dentro de una cesta, saco el libro de su bolso y lo dejo en la mesa del comedor, fue hasta la cocina y tomo un poco de agua, subió las escaleras hasta el baño y lo preparo para darse ese baño que necesitaba.- _bueno Fate, después del baño toca estudiar, y por fin conseguí el libro, estoy nerviosa, mañana es el examen no se si podre aguantar la presión..._- se decía mientras se iba metiendo en la bañera. de golpe se encontró dentro con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por el calor del vapor, y con una sonrisa algo tonta en la cara.- _demonios, porque estoy sonriendo tan tontamente yo sola, pero la verdad que esa chica era algo rara, primero se mete conmigo y luego pareciera que le cayo una piedra encima, era algo curiosa, aunque tenia unos bonitos ojos_.- volvió a sonreír de nuevo.- _otra vez, rayos, de verdad que tonta estoy... encima luego debo también preparar el programa para mañana, esto es agotador, y luego devolveré el libro antes del examen, así no tengo que volver de nuevo, con lo despistada que soy a veces. aunque llevo tiempo buscándolo, podría quedármelo un poco mas, pero mejor que no, que luego se me olvida, y la chica esa, me come si me retrasara.._.- Fate se imaginaba a la pelirroja con la cara de perro, y ladrando por llegar tarde con el libro.- _fijo que saca el látigo y me da con el_ ( xddd)

* * *

en la cafetería.

- comprendo...-decía una castaña, con una taza de te caliente en la mano, y con cara de sabia.

- que comprendes?, no te hagas la sabelotodo conmigo Hayate-chan!.- decía la pelirroja algo nerviosa por el asunto- ademas no te extrañas? Ni te sorprendes como yo?...

- es que esa chica es una chica normal que de seguro estará estudiando y teniendo una vida como tu y yo, no tendrías que ponerla en un pedestal solo por oírla en una radio,- la castaña puso cara de seria y le pregunto- Nanoha-chan, no sera que estas enamorada de ella? Y al saber como era realmente, te desilusionaste?

- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! que dices, siempre me gusto su voz, me parece bonita, pero no me puedo enamorar de alguien sin verla, ne?- miraba a Hayate con carita de perro abandonado.

- No se Nanoha hoy estaba muy distraída, y eso no es normal en ti, por eso lo digo, tal vez, te desilusiono ver que realmente no era como imaginabas.

- Mouu Hayate-chan en realidad si que es cierto que no pensé que fuera así, pero por otro lado, fue muy amable cuando me quede paralizada cuando me entere de su nombre.

- Amable?

- Si, se acerco a mi y me ofreció un vaso de agua, se la vio realmente preocupada.

- O sea que encima es una distraída, y ni cuenta se dio de porque te quedaste así?

- Supongo que no era tan obvio, no?

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que no vayamos, nuestras clases están a punto de empezar.- dijo la castaña levantándose de la silla y sacando su monedero para pagar la cuenta.

- mh- asintió la ojiazul levantándose también y poniendo luego cara triste.

- Nanoha-chan?

- Es que acabo de recordar que con todo lo que paso, no he abierto el libro para estudiar, y esta tarde tengo el examen de historia.

- Jajaja Nanoha-chan... eres un desastre.- dijo mientras salian de la cafeteria.

Se dirigieron a la universidad, y se separaron pues las dos tenían clases diferentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

- y esto es lo que pasa cuando... _argg me estoy quedando dormida? Pero si son las 4 de la tarde, y ya estoy cansada de estudiar? Fate no puede ser, deberías tomar un te o algo, si eso, me haré un te, a ver si me despejo un poco._

Fue a la cocina y preparo la tetera para hacerse un te, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar...corrio

a toda prisa para descolgar.

- si?

- Testarossa...

- Signum que pasa?

- Pues que mañana no habrá programa, porque al parecer hubo un accidente en el aeropuerto, y se la pasaran poniendo a la gente al día sobre los vuelos.

- Pero, fue algo grave?

- No, solo que hay problemas en las compañías por huelgas o algo así.

- Vaya, en realidad no me viene mal,

- si eso pensé, ya que mañana tenias ese examen no?

- Si, es cierto- sonrió amargamente.

- Testarossa, esto, yo... m- me preguntaba si...

- uh? el que?

- Pues si... tu y yo, pues podríamos quedar, para cenar o algo esta noche... ya sabes como no hay programa mañana...

- mm me encantaría, pero creo que me tendré que pasar la noche entera estudiando...

- ah... es cierto que tonta soy...

la tetera comenzó a pitar diciendo que el agua estaba lista

- esto Signum, debo dejarte, ya hablamos.

- Oh! si, llamame mañana después del examen, y me dices que tal te fue..

- si, claro... bueno adiós

- oh si, adiós y no te esfuerces mucho.- casi sin terminar de decir esto ultimo, ya sonaba el pitido característico del teléfono como que la rubia había colgado.-_colgó..._- afirmó para si la pelirosa un poco triste.

* * *

- ha sido horrible, creo que volveré a suspender, que asignatura mas odiosa, ains, porque querría hacerme profesora, con lo bien que estaba yo, en mi casa, con mi familia... - la gente que pasaba por su lado se la quedaba mirando extrañada, viendo a una chica, mojándose bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas, hablando sola... - _demonios, la gente va a pensar que si estoy loca, ma, sera mejor irme corriendo, sino voy a pescar un super resfriado, y no es momento para eso, debo esforzarme mas_ -animo Nanoha!!- grito en medio de la calle, la gente volvía a mirarla, y ella se puso como un tomate y se hecho a correr, antes de que la trataran de loca... corrió durante un rato hasta la parada, y justo había pasado su autobús.- _mooou...pero que mala suerte tengo hoy_- comenzó a correr de nuevo hasta su casa, mas adelante paro bajo un balcón para resguardarse de la lluvia, pues estaba algo cansada de correr, comenzaba a temblar y estaba empapada, se abrazo a si misma para ver si podía coger algo de calor, ya que las temperaturas habían bajado, y pronto llegaría el invierno, se apoyo en la puerta que tenia en su espalda y observaba ver caer la lluvia...

* * *

_Vaya por dios,y ahora no tengo azúcar? Y salir ahora con la que esta cayendo, pero si no la compro esta noche no podre beber te o café, sin azúcar no puedo, si es que no se puede ser mas distraída_- se decía mientras agarraba su chaquetón y se ponía de nuevo las botas, agarro un paraguas, y cogió el ascensor... llego a la planta baja, y al acercarse a la puerta vio a alguien al otro lado, resguardándose de la lluvia.- _pobre, seguro que esta no escucho mi programa esta mañana..._- al abrir la puerta la persona del otro lado perdió el equilibrio, y la rubia al verlo, reacciono y la agarro para que no cayera, pero la chica resbalo y las dos perdieron el equilibrio, y acabaron una encima de la otra...

- aiii tatatata...

- te hiciste daño? -decía la rubia mientras veía a una chica pelirroja acariciarse la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

- Eh... si, estoy bien, gracias por... - la pelirroja abrió los ojos y para mas sorpresa se encontró de nuevo a la chica que robaba sus oídos cada mañana con cara de preocupación...

- eh! tu eres la de la biblioteca, que hacías en el portal de mi casa?- pregunto señalándola con el dedo.

- Eh? -soltó Nanoha sorprendida- pues tu que crees, que te estaba esperando para que me firmaras un autógrafo? - ella misma se asusto, hablándole así a la chica de sus sueños.

- No cambias, borde hasta la muerte...

- y tu porque me has dejado caer.- ni ella misma comprendía porque estaba enfadada con aquella chica rubia que lo único que hizo fue intentar agarrarla para que no se cayera. No sabia porque la irritaba tanto.

- Un momento, has dicho autógrafo?

- No te lo habrás tomado en serio no?, estaba ahí por la lluvia y...

- o sea, que conoces mi programa de radio?

- Esto... - la chica comenzó a ponerse algo roja- si – le contesto con un hilo de voz.

- Jajaja – rió a carcajada

- oye y ahora de que te ríes, tengo algo gracioso? - comenzó a mirarse rápido para ver si se le había roto algo o tenia mal el pelo...

- no, no es eso..

- entonces que demo...- fue interrumpida por la ojirubi, que aun reía,

- es que hoy dije por la radio que llovería, aun así no cogiste un paraguas...

- pues no, no lo cogí tía lista, esta mañana llevaba prisa- aun las dos sentadas en el suelo, Nanoha no pudo evitar tener un escalofrió, y comenzó a estornudar...

- vaya, mirate, si estas calada hasta los huesos.- se levanto y amablemente le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- anda sera mejor que te levantes, sino te pondrás peor.-

- s-si.- agarro su mano, con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas, y las dos quedaron mirando fuera, parecía que estaba cayendo un diluvio.

- Vaya con este tiempo no creo que pueda ir a comprar azúcar como pensaba... oye, deberías subir a mi casa y darte un baño de agua caliente, sino vas a pescar un buen resfriado.- decía la rubia mirando fijamente los ojos de la otra chica.

- E-esto... no eres un poco atrevida? Eres una desconocida sabes?.- Nanoha no entendía porque se ponía así con ella, si en realidad estaba siendo muy amable, y ademas cada vez se ponía mas roja, apartaba la mirada de la rubia y agachaba la cabeza.

- Bueno, solo era por ayudar, ademas si me escuchas en la radio no puedo ser tan desconocida para ti no?

- T-tu que sabrás... -seguía cabizbaja.- aun así acepto tu oferta..-dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible para la rubia

- de acuerdo, solo esperame aquí unos minutos que voy a comprar aquí al lado.- con la misma salio corriendo con el paraguas en mano...

_vaya, no me lo puedo creer, pero esto realmente esta pasando? Las probabilidades de que me fuera a parar justo en el portal de su casa, eran del mmmm 2_ .- Nanoha siempre había sido buena en matemáticas, así que no le costo mucho calcular sus probabilidades de encuentro con la ojirubi.

- Ya estoy.- llegaba una agitada Fate con una bolsa.- vaya, me he mojado y llevaba paraguas, tu debes estar goteando.- la miraba allí de pie, con ojos un poco tristes, con el pelo y la cara mojadas, y temblando, sintió unas ganas irremediables de abrazarla, pero se detuvo sin mas y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el ascensor, miro hacia atrás y veía a la pelirroja aun allí de pie mirándola, y de reojo le dijo.- venga vamos sino sera peor...

- Mhm...- afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar tras de esa rubia, entrando en el ascensor

ambas callaban, Fate estaba mas adelantada, cerca de la puerta, y Nanoha algo mas atrás, tenia la visión de la espalda de Fate, y no hacia sino mirar su larga melena rubia con un moño al final, que dejaba ver claramente la belleza que desprendía solo con mirala, se paso una mano por la mejilla y las noto realmente caliente, se dio cuenta, que llevaba muchos días sin parar de estudiar, y ademas muy cansada porque apenas dormía bien, y por otro lado tanto trabajar e ir corriendo para todos lados no podría ser nada bueno, comenzó a notar un ligero mareo, se acordó que apenas comió con Hayate, pero daba igual, .-_ahora mismo tampoco podría probar bocado_.- pensó. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y llegaron al apartamento de Fate. Como era lógico ambas se quitaron los chaquetones y los zapatos y entraron. Nanoha se quedo sorprendida al ver el lujoso piso donde vivía Fate.

- oye tanto se gana en la radio?.- pregunto mientras se quedaba mirando a su alrededor, a la izquierda pudo observar una gran habitación con varios sofás y muchas comodidades, y a la derecha una gran cocina, justo al frente unas escaleras, que seguramente se dirigían hacia las habitaciones de arriba.

- en realidad, no cobro por trabajar en la radio.

- Eh?.- la miro extrañada.

- Pues eso, que es algo voluntario, siempre me gusto oír los problemas de las demás personas, y animarles, por eso estoy estudiando psicología.

- Ya pero y entonces, como es que te costeas esta casa y los estudios?

- ...- se quedo callada un momento.- oye sera mejor que, te des ese baño sino sera peor.

- Ah, pero si estoy... atchu!

- lo ves? Ven te enseño donde es.- comento mientras iba subiendo las escaleras. La pelirroja la siguió, hasta el baño.- bueno pues estas en tu casa, tomate el tiempo que necesites, aquí tienes toallas y ahora te traigo algo para que puedas cambiarte esa ropa y la pueda poner a secar.

- S-si... gra-gracias.- dijo la ojiazul un poco cortada. Y algo sonrojada.

Nanoha cerro la puerta, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa totalmente empapada de agua, abrió el grifo y empezó a caer agua, que pronto se pondría muy caliente, se sentó al borde de la bañera, aunque mas bien para ella aquello parecía una piscina.- _por que esquivo mi pregunta, sobre de como se pagaba los estudios, bueno ahora que lo pienso, igual le molesto, luego le pediré disculpas por ello, seguro que no le gusta mucho hablar de ella misma, o al menos esa impresión me dio_.- fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta...

- eh oye, pésame la ropa mojada y la pondré en la secadora

- eh s-si...- se puso nerviosa porque estaba totalmente desnuda, cogió una toalla y se cubrió, abrió la puerta un poco y se encontró con esa mirada fija, que le dio escalofríos, temblorosamente paso el brazo por la puerta y le entrego la ropa mojada, al mismo tiempo, la ojirubi agarro su mano y puso ropa seca en ella, durante unos segundos se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, sin decir nada, y la rubia rompió el silencio.

- Eh, me podrías decir tu nombre al menos, es que eso de llamarte "oye" o "tu" no queda bien, no crees?

- Ah! si, es verdad... Na-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.-dijo algo sonrojada por la situación.

- Pues encantada Nanoha, tu ya sabes como me llamo no?

- Eh, s-si, Testarossa-san

- por favor, llamame por mi nombre.

- Fa-Fate-chan?

- Si? yo te llame directamente Nanoha, pero al igual te molesta..

- no, no, no, no me molesta...

- ok, pues de dejo que te des el baño pues...

la pelirroja cerro la puerta aun sonrojada, y pensó.- _que demonios fue eso? Porque le da por presentarse en un momento así? Aquí en pelota picada y ella mirándome de esa manera, por dios_.- volvió a tocarse las mejillas.- _pero debo reconocer que es muy agradable, y encima ahora la puedo llamar Fate-chan, quiere decir eso que al menos somos un poco amigas?_- se metió en la bañera y siguió divagando en su mundo de color rosa.

Fin del capitulo 2

espero que os haya gustado, y que os agrade tanto la historia como a mi al escribirla


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En un baño lleno de vapor... una pelirroja meditaba...

_Pero, en realidad, tampoco comprendo porque luego también me irrita tanto cuando hablamos, a veces ni yo me entiendo, no se si contarle esto a Hayate-chan, con lo que a ella le gusta burlarse de mi sobre estas cosas. Por otro lado su mirada, pareciera que esconde algo, indescifrable para mi, como una especie de tristeza, o soledad, pero en realidad, parece que le gusta estar sola, ya que no parece que tenga amigos, al menos no he visto fotografiás de nadie en su casa, aunque tampoco me ha dado tiempo a mirar bien... bueno ya es hora de salir de esta piscina, que, se esta muy bien aquí, pero no debo abusar tampoco de la confianza de ella_.- salio de la bañera, ahora bautizada piscina por Nanoha, y se dirigió a ponerse la ropa que Fate le había dado, miro curiosamente, una camisa negra con mangas largas, y un pantalón amarillo suave, como de pijama. Medio sonrió y se puso la camisa, esta le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, como a mitad de las piernas, pensó que era casi como un traje de esos veraniegos, y las mangas le estaban muy grandes, al mirarse donde le llegaban las mangas percibió un suave olor en la camisa, olía como a vainilla, pego sus muñecas a su cara, y cerro lo ojos respirando aquel aroma, que estremeció por un momento todos sus sentidos, y hasta la hizo sonrojar, retiro las mano y se miro al espejo, con una sonrisa tonta, luego se coloco el pantalón, pero al parecer a esa rubia le gustaban las cosas realmente largas, porque no había modo alguno de que se le quedaran puestos... se quedo un poco que no sabia que hacer.- _Bueno me quedare solo con la camisa, y le preguntare si tiene algo mas porque estos pantalones no me los puedo poner, aunque me da algo de corte salir así, pero no creo que se me vea nada._- se miraba al espejo dando pequeñas vueltas a ver si se le veía algo.- _pero soy tonta, si las dos somos chicas, porque me tengo que poner así con ella?_- decidida salio del baño, y noto una suave música que provenía de la parte de abajo, así que comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- Fa-fate chan??

- si, estoy en la sala.- la rubia miro a la puerta y vio como Nanoha asomaba solo la cabeza algo sonrojada, y rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.- pasa algo?

- Esto... .- termino de salir solo con la camisa, a lo que la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, y se pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.- es que... los pantalones que me diste, se me caen y pensé q-que si tendrías algo que ponerme.

- Pues... - la rubia se había quedado pasmada al ver tan hermosa presencia, una chica pelirroja con el pelo cayéndole por completo un poco mas abajo de la cintura, y algunos mechones por la cara, con una de sus camisas, quedándole bastante anchas, pero no menos sexy, estaba parada frente a ella, simplemente se quedo sin habla, y la pelirroja empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa juntando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos. Fate estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con varios libros abiertos y un bolígrafo en la mano, que cayo al suelo en cuando Nanoha apareció por aquella puerta, disimuladamente e intentando esconder su sonrojo agacho la cabeza, y cogió el bolígrafo del suelo, no antes sin ver las preciosas piernas de la ojiazul, cosa que la puso aun mas nerviosa. Con la misma se levanto de la silla bruscamente y se dirigió caminando algo acelerada hacia ella.

- Fa-Fate-chan??- se puso histérica al ver a esa chica rubia caminando tan decididamente hacia ella, por un momento creyó darle un infarto allí mismo, pero la ojirubi siguió de largo subiendo las escaleras, cosa que Nanoha agradeció, porque creía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco, dio un suspiro, y al mismo tiempo Fate en la planta de arriba, también acompaño a su suspiro con otro. Unos minutos bastaron, bajo con otro pantalón, este era rosa.

- Toma, espero que este te vaya mejor, no es mio, es de mi hermana, que se lo dejo aquí cuando vino de vacaciones.

- Ah, tienes una hermana.

- De que te sorprendes es algo muy común, tener hermanos

- bueno... s-si, es cierto, lo decía porque no veo fotografiás de nadie aquí.- dijo cogiendo el pantalón que esta le ofrecía.

- ...- volvió a quedarse callada, y así un pequeño silencio que ella misma volvió a romper.- deberías ponerte el pantalón.- dijo algo seria.

- Fa-Fate-chan? Lo... lo siento, si te molesto la pregunta, perdoname.

- No es nada, no importa.- se volvió a sentar en la silla y agacho la cabeza haciendo como que seguía estudiando, aunque en realidad en ese momento, se quedo pensando en su hermana. Una Nanoha algo apenada se sentó frente a ella, después de ponerse los pantalones, con la cara un poco confusa. No sabia si había hecho algo mal, y porque de golpe y porrazo, Fate había cambiado totalmente su cara, ahora no tenia esa mirada tranquila, y agradable, sino una mirada algo distante, y triste.

- Que estudias?- le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se inclinaba un poco a ver los libros sobre la mesa.

- Pues... psicología, es que mañana tengo un examen algo importante.- decía sin siquiera mirarla.

- Así que quieres ser psicóloga de verdad?.- decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya te lo dije antes, no?- dijo algo molesta, cuando se dio cuenta levanto la cabeza y miro a la chica que había cambiado aquella pequeña sonrisa por una cara de disgusto que miraba al suelo.- pe-perdoname, lo siento, creo que no soy buena anfitriona...

- no... no pasa nada, en verdad me lo habías dicho antes, perdoname tu, es que soy algo despistada.- decía mientras noto que una gota de sudor bajaba por su cara.- oye Fate-chan, tu no tienes calor?

- Pues no la verdad.- se la quedo mirando un momento, y vio como sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara, se quedo un poco extrañada, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la pelirroja, que se le quedo mirando algo desconcertada, repentinamente la rubia agarro su cara con las manos y acerco su frente a la de la pelirroja.

- Fa-Fate-chan?- no sabia que demonios estaba haciendo, pero tenia los ojos de la rubia delante de ella, tan cerca que se quedo de piedra.

- Nanoha...-susurro.- tienes fiebre.

- Ehhh?? pero como es posible.- al pensar en la posibilidad de ponerse enferma un cumulo de imágenes de cosas que tenia que hacer se le pasaron por la cabeza, y comenzó a marearse.- Fa... Fate-chan?.- en un segundo dejo de enfocar a la preciosa rubia que tenia al lado, para acabar viendo solo oscuridad...

* * *

Abrio sus ojos poco a poco... todo estaba algo oscuro, y se veía todo un poco borroso, se rasco los ojos para ver si enfocaba bien la mirada, vio una pequeña luz de una lampara al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba, y al lado en una butaca, una chica rubia, parecía dormida, estaba con la cabeza apoyada totalmente en el respaldar, y tenia un libro entre sus manos, que ahora medio caía encima de ella, miro a la mesita que tenia al lado, eran poco mas de las 2 de la madrugada, se quedo pensativa un momento y recordó que lo ultimo que había visto era a Fate algo borrosa y luego se despertó ahí.- _así que me desmaye..._- se toco la frente y noto un paño húmedo en ella, lo cogió y se incorporo un poco, observando como dormía la ojirubi, parecía tan dulce allí descansando, se levanto poco a poco, y agarro una pequeña manta que había a los pies de la cama, y al ponérsela por encima, esta se medio despertó...

- lo...lo siento, te he despertado...

- tranquila, pero deberías estar en la cama, aun tienes fiebre...- se quedo callada un momento.- gracias por la manta...

- no es nada, es solo que creí que tendrías frío, al parecer cada vez nos acercamos mas al invierno.- decía mientras volvía a la cama.- de veras que siento tanta molestia, en realidad eres una persona muy amable, tal como imagine siempre que te oía en la radio.- aquello ultimo, le salio sin penar y se tapo la boca sorprendida.. la rubia se la quedo mirando también algo asombrada, y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas...

- gra-gracias, pero en realidad no es nada, que mas podría hacer?, caíste desmayada en mis brazos, y luego te subí aquí y te recosté,- la pelirroja se quedo impresionada de lo que acababa de oír, había estado en los brazos de aquella chica, tan hermosa, llamada Fate Testarossa, realmente parecía un sueño, aunque la irritara alguna que otra vez, pero ahora ya no le podía reprochar nada, ya que había sido totalmente encantadora con ella.

- No-no es nada.- sentada en la cama, y tapada con las mantas, se quedo un momento mirando la habitación, asemejada a la de una niña, la cama no era muy grande, realmente no parecía su dormitorio.- este no es tu dormitorio verdad, Fate-chan?

- No, no lo es, suelo usarlo para invitados.

- Entiendo... se que parezco una curiosa que no hace sino preguntar, perdoname, es que, la verdad, me gustaría poder conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ya... veras es que yo... - intentaba decirle algo de ella.- _no se para que me esfuerzo tanto, si total, me es imposible hablar de mi misma, no hay manera de que pueda confiar en nadie.-_ al mismo tiempo miraba a la pelirroja fijamente, y esta la miraba esperando lo que iba a decir.- _la verdad es que tiene unos ojos preciosos, y una sonrisa muy bonita_.- pensaba para si.

- Tu?- seguía esperando a que Testarossa dijera algo.

- eh... yo... no soy muy habladora, siempre suelo estar sola...

- eso no es malo...- decía con la misma sonrisa en la cara y ahora los ojos cerrados.- en realidad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho hablar de mi.- dijo mientras cambiaba su mirada de alegre a triste, desviándola a un lado. La rubia se la quedo mirando, y pensando.

- Realmente pareciera que me entiendes.- dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es la primera vez...

- eh?- se quedo la ojirubi interrogante de nuevo

- que es la primera vez que me sonríes de esa forma...- con la mirada algo tímida la miro.- y es una so-sonrisa preciosa... -

- ...-la rubia quedo totalmente sorprendida y sin saber que decir.- gra-gracias.- _es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me dice algo así.-_ sus mejillas subieron de tono.- también es la primera vez...

- de que?

- Que alguien me dice algo así.- murmuro algo ruborizada...

- Fa-Fate-chan...

- bueno deberíamos dormir, yo voy a bajar abajo aun debo estudiar un poco, así que descansa, y mañana ya te acerco a tu casa si te encuentras mejor.

- S-si, buenas noches Fate-chan...

- buenas noches Nanoha...

Fate bajo las escaleras dejando la puerta de aquella habitación cerrada, para que la luz no molestara a la chica de ojos azules profundos, se volvió a sentar en la mesa y volvió a su tarea de seguir estudiando un poco mas...

Pensamientos de Fate Testarossa.

_Sin duda esa chica tiene algo, que no se porque demonios me hace sonreír, incluso cuando la conocí en la biblioteca, después de decirme aquellas cosas, me hacia gracia, como intentaba que yo retirara mi motocicleta, cuando cayo tras la puerta y se golpeo, también me hizo mucha gracia, pero fue muy extraño, la manera en que me miraba cuando llegue de comprar el azúcar, realmente parecía un perro abandonado, podría jurar que sus ojos me querían decir algo, y después de subir a mi casa, su actitud cambio totalmente, ya no me hablaba mal, mas bien parecía todo lo contrario, y como se le ocurre salir así del baño, a medio vestir, por dios, creo que casi me da un paro cardíaco, si es que una no es de piedra, y ademas, porque ahora, justo cuando debo concentrarme en estudiar me pongo a pensar en esto, que demonios me pasa?_- le daba vueltas a las paginas de uno de los libros sin entender nada, estaba leyendo pero en realidad su cabeza estaba en el piso de arriba, - _me dio mucha pena cuando vi que se desmayo, realmente creo que es una chica con mucha energía, pero creo que también tendrá un tope, imagino que siempre se esta esforzando al máximo, se la notaba muy cansada cuando la encontré en la puerta del portal, ahora que lo pienso no parecía tener buena cara, igual le preocupa algo, me gustaría que me lo contara, a lo mejor, yo... pero que estoy diciendo, Fate concentrate ya en lo que se supone que debes hacer, o sea, estudiar..._

Pensamientos de Nanoha Takamachi.

_En realidad es una persona amable, como siempre imagine cuando oía su voz, me parecía tan dulce, recuerdo que la primera vez que la escuche, fue cuando Hayate me regalo aquel radio despertador, y lo programe para que saliera una cadena de radio, pero resulto que aquella mañana no salio la que yo siempre escuchaba, sino que su voz, llamo a mis oídos, y desde entonces no podía dejar de escucharla, que raro, todo ha pasado tan rápido, de golpe aparece en la biblioteca, y se planta allí, como si fuera la mejor del mundo, realmente me dio rabia porque se salio con la suya y yo casi sin darme cuenta cedí sin mas, ademas me llamo la atención en la biblioteca, yo que trabajo allí, y una desconocida me corrige en medio de todo el mundo, aunque luego cuando nos encontramos en el portal de su casa, y me intento agarrar, fue genial sentir sus brazos, supongo que seria una reacción de esas automáticas, pero luego cuando vino de comprar, se me quedo mirando con aquellos ojos, pensé que iba a hacer algo, pensé que me iba a abrazar... y ya en su casa, ha sido muy encantadora, al ocuparse de mi, con lo del baño y luego traerme aquí a la cama por lo del mareo... cuando dormía en la butaca parecía una niña pequeña desamparada, bueno pero porque no dejo de pensar en ella ahora, si en realidad debería de estar durmiendo, debo recuperarme porque tengo que seguir estudiando para los exámenes que vienen..._

Pensamientos de Fate Testarrosa.

_La verdad fui un poco borde antes con ella, pero es que hablar de mi pasado me mata, no lo soporto, como le iba a decir que yo soy una niña rica que perdió a su familia en un accidente y que por eso no me preocupa en absoluto el dinero... en fin, esas cosas no son fáciles de decir._- Fate quedo en ese momento parada en lo que estaba haciendo, y al recordar lo que acababa de pensar, sus ojos se acristalaron.- ..._me prometí que jamas volvería a confiar en nadie, porque no quiero que me vuelvan a abandonar, no quiero que __se alejen de mi, no quiero_.- esta vez las lagrimas amargas bajaban por su rostro sin permiso alguno...-_bueno bueno, y ahora que hago porque estoy llorando, Fate deja ya de pensar... a estudiar, a estudiar.._.

Pensamientos de Nanoha Takamachi.

_Realmente la entiendo cuando veo que no quiere decir nada sobre su pasado, en realidad es bastante lógico, posiblemente tendrá problemas con su familia, al igual que yo, que desde que mi padre falleció no he vuelto a nombrarlo, no he querido acordarme de el, porque me causa tanto dolor saber que ya jamas volveré a verle, y no puedo evitar hablar con mi madre y cuando cuelgo el teléfono llorar por saber que aun le recuerda y lo pasa mal._- algunas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de la pelirroja, - _Ma, ma, ya esta bien, no es momento de pensar en estas cosas.- decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las manos.- debo descansar, aun, tengo fiebre..._

fin del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno vamos avanzando, otro capi mas, espero que os guste, un saludillo

ni Mahou Shoujo lyrical nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

* * *

**El misterio de tus ojos...  
**

**Capitulo 4**

El sol entraba por la ventana, y una pelirroja molesta por la luz directa en sus ojos los abrió lentamente... el día anterior había sido un día largo y bastante extraño, miro el reloj sobre la mesita, eran poco mas de las 6 de la mañana, se toco la frente con la mano, parecía que ya su fiebre había remitido, se incorporo en la cama, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, sino en la de una rubia con ojos carmesí.. aun sentía algo de mareo, pero se levando y se encamino hacia el piso de abajo, mientras bajaba los escalones, no lograba oír nada, estaba todo en silencio, miro hacia la cocina y no había nadie, se asomo al salón, y allí estaba, como si fuera un ángel dormido. La rubia estaba en uno de los sillones durmiendo, de nuevo con un libro en la mano, dormía profundamente, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella por el respaldar del sofá y observarla detenidamente, luego pensó que estaría bien prepararle algo para desayunar antes de irse, así que se encamino hacia la cocina y se puso a mirar que podía hacer...

* * *

Fate abría los ojos dándose cuenta donde se había quedado dormida, un olor dulce provenía de la cocina, algo irregular ya que ella no solía hacer de comer, no se le daba muy bien, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no había nadie, solo un plato con panecillos dulces que olía de maravilla y una nota al lado.

"_**Fate-chan, gracias por cuidar de mi, siento las molestias que te haya podido causar, me levante mucho mejor, e hice estos panecillos para ti, espero que desayunes con ellos, y que tengas mucha, mucha suerte en tu examen, al final fue un placer conocerte... hasta otra.**_

_**Nanoha."**_

- No...el placer fue mio...- murmuro Fate con una sonrisa.

* * *

Varios días después...

_Dios espero que no sea algo malo_.- se decía mientras miraba un tablón enorme en medio de un pasillo.- _o sea, que, parece que he aprobado, vaya 89 puntos? Genial!.- exclamo._

- eh! Testarossa-san realmente eres de las mejores de la clase, casi nadie saca mas de 70 puntos en un examen así.- decía uno de sus compañeros de clases, que estaba a su lado.- oye que tal si te invito a algo y celebramos tu puntuación.- le dijo en un tono amistoso.

- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.- respondió fríamente casi sin mirar al muchacho, salio de allí totalmente feliz por la puntuación. A varios metros de la puerta, ya en la calle, miro a su izquierda y vio la biblioteca, y pensó que el libro no lo había devuelto, y que estaría bien decirle que había aprobado en aquel examen, después de todo, la pelirroja le hizo compañía aquella noche, no solo físicamente, sino que consiguió que mentalmente también lo fuera. Paso corriendo la calle y subió las escaleras, entro por la puerta, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando no vio a la pelirroja tras el mostrador, sino a una chica con el pelo rubio mas claro que el de ella, por encima de los hombros, llevaba unas gafas y estaba leyendo algún libro de medicina, se acerco.

- hola...

- si que deseaba?.- contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

- Vera, estaba buscando a una chica que trabaja aquí, se llama Nanoha.

- Ah! si, Nanoha-chan.- la chica cambio la sonrisa y ahora se puso un poco mas seria.

- Le ha pasado algo?- dijo la rubia un poco preocupada.

- Bueno no es nada grabe, al parecer esta algo resfriada, y ha estado con mucha fiebre estos días.

- Como?? aun tiene fiebre?- decía la ojirubi sorprendida.

- eh... pues si, ha estado en cama, yo y otras amigas la vamos a visitar a su casa, cuando podemos, pero ahora con los exámenes, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- decía la chica un poco apenada.

- Comprendo, por favor, serias tan amable de decirme su dirección, me gustaría visitarla.

- Claro...

Aquella chica de la biblioteca le dio la dirección donde vivía la pelirroja, Fate no se lo pensó y fue corriendo hasta su motocicleta, no sabia porque motivo estaba tan intranquila, por una persona que en realidad era casi una desconocida, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que días anteriores se había desmayado en su propia casa. Conducía rápido para llegar lo antes posible, cruzando calles y mas calles, hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos, el cual se le hacia notar el paso de los años . Aparco su motocicleta, y llego al portal, que tenia la puerta abierta, comenzó a subir escaleras, pues el ascensor ponía "averiado". Pronto llego a una puerta que tenia el nombre de "Takamachi" en un pequeño tablón de madera. Sin mas golpeo con los nudillos, y una suave voz contestó desde el otro lado.

- Siiiii!.- la chica abrió la puerta para quedarse perpleja frente a lo que tenia delante. Envuelta en una enorme manta y con los ojos totalmente abiertos se quedo casi sin respiración, al ver a una rubia hermosa delante de ella con cara de inquietud.

- Nanoha! Es-estas bien?.- decía la chica sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la pelirroja.

- E-esto... s-si... Fate-chan!!.- de repente su cara cambio a alegría por ver a aquella mujer delante de ella.- pero por favor pasa, no te quedes ahí parada.

- eh... mhm.- asintió con la cabeza.- al entrar, comprobó que para nada vivía como ella, su pequeño apartamento, casi parecía una pequeña habitación, estaba un poco desordenado, y pudo notar que dentro hacia mas frió que en la calle, se preocupo cuando vio una mesa llena de pañuelos algunas revistas, y una pequeña televisión encendida. Sin embargo, había un olor dulce que provenía de la cocina, justo como el día que despertó en su casa sola.

- Si-siéntate por favor...- decía la chica aun sin creérselo y con una sonrisa en la cara.- ah... acabo de terminar de hacer unas galletas, espera...

- si, si son como los deliciosos panecillos del otro día, ponme una montaña.- la pelirroja la miro de refilón mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojada, pues sus panecillos le habían gustado.- como es que te salen tan bien?.- pregunto la rubia.

- Pues veras, mis padres tenían una cafetería donde también hacían dulces, y desde pequeña, trabajaba por las tardes con ellos, así que aprendí a hornear, todo tipo de dulces.- decía mientras llegaba con un plato.

- ah... o-oye, aquí hace un poco de frió no?

- Si, lo siento, es que hace unos días se me estropeo la calefacción y el casero pasa un kilo de venir a arreglarlo, y mira, tengo que estar en casa como si estuviera en la calle, nyaaahahaha.- reía nerviosamente.

- Na-Nanoha... y-yo... esto...

- si?

- como puedes vivir aquí...?

- ...- la chica realmente quedo asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos, por la pregunta que la rubia le hizo.- p-pues mi economía no me permite nada mejor, supongo...-decía mientras pasaba una mano por la nuca con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Comprendo...- dijo con una cara un poco triste, y bajando la mirada, volvió a observar el pequeño apartamento, su corazón se estremeció al ver, lo dura que seguramente era la vida de aquella muchacha, viviendo en aquel sitio, no era como ella, no había tenido la suerte de no tener que preocuparse por el dinero... fue devuelta a la realidad, cuando escucho a Nanoha toser.- como te encuentras? Estas mejor?

- Ah si si, no te preocupes es solo un pequeño resfriado, me lo merezco por ir corriendo debajo de la lluvia, nyaaahahaha.

- entiendo...Na-Nanoha...- volvió a decir la ojirubi.

- Si?.-

- T-tu, piensas pasar el invierno aquí?

- Donde sino?

- Es que, dentro de poco empezara a nevar, y bueno no tienes calefacción, lo vas a pasar realmente mal...

- mh.- afirmo la chica un poco entristecida.

- Nanoha...

- Creo que Fate-chan quiere decirme algo pero no le acaba de salir.

- Veras, es que... se que somos casi unas desconocidas, pero tal vez, igual t-te... tu...

- Fate-chan?

- Nanoha...- exclamo mas decidida.- a mi me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa a vivir, hasta que te arreglen la calefacción..y-ya sabes...- no sabia porque tenia las inmensas ganas de querer ayudarla, pero quería hacerlo, algo sonrojada, miro directamente a aquella chica pelirroja y de ojos azul preciosos que se le habían quedado abiertos totalmente asombrada...- b-bueno que me dices?

- Y-yo.- no sabia que decir, no lo esperaba para nada, eso era lo ultimo que se esperaba de aquella chica rubia de melena tan larga, a la que le daban ganas de abrazar, pero que apenas conocía.- veras, Fate-chan, no me gusta ser molestia para nadie, siempre he creído que yo misma, puedo salir de mis propios problemas, sin ayuda de nadie, por eso, no puedo aceptar tu oferta.

- Eso lo entiendo, que tal si lo ves mejor de otro modo?

- De otro modo?

- Si, que tal si te cobro un pequeño alquiler.

- Alquiler?.- la pelirroja mas sorprendida se quedo.- _realmente quiere que yo me vaya a su casa?_.- pensó.- por que?

- Porque? Pues veras... pareces ser algo orgullosa y.- fue interrumpida.

- No, por que quieres que vaya a tu casa?

- Pu-pues es que... no esperaba que vivieras en un sitio así... no- no puedo soportar ver a alguien como tu, viviendo de este modo.- dijo con la cara muy seria.

- Pero no debes preocuparte.- sonrió la chica.- ya estoy acostumbrada a vivir aquí y pasar frió alguna que otra vez, no es tan malo como crees.

- Es que, yo, no puedo soportar verte así, en serio, me siento obligada a ayudarte...- miro a los ojos de la chica, cuando pudo ver como se iban acristalando por las lagrimas.- Nanoha?

- Lo-lo siento...es que, me acabas de recordar a alguien solo eso.- decía mientras rápidamente se secaba las lagrimas.- realmente pareces un ángel...- dijo sin pensar. La otra chica había bajado la cabeza, totalmente roja.- de acuerdo Fate-chan, viviré en tu casa hasta que me arreglen la calefacción.

- En serio? Bien.- _que bien ha aceptado._- se decía para si misma.- _un momento porque me pongo tan contenta? Si a mi siempre me ha gustado estar sola, y sin embargo no se porque, me hace ilusión la idea de tenerla en casa._

- Estoo... cuanto me vas a cobrar de alquiler?.- decía la pelirroja rascándose una mejilla con un dedo.

- Mh,- asintió la rubia.- te cobrare todas las horneadas de pasteles que a mi me apetezca.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Nyaaahahahaha.- se reía de lo que acababa de decir Testarossa, observando la cálida sonrisa que había puesto en la cara.- Fate-chan también es muy obstinada.

- mhm.- afirmo con otra sonrisa esta vez bajando un poco la cabeza.

* * *

Varios días después...

Radio: beep... buenos días Tokio, son las 7:05 de la mañana, hoy después de varias semanas, hace un día increíblemente primaveral, aun así hay que tener cuidado, porque aunque hace sol, las temperaturas igualmente están algo bajas, así que no olvidéis la bufanda y los guantes, no queremos que nadie se resfríe... y ahora os dejo con una canción...

- bueno días Fate-chan.- decía con una sonrisa una pelirroja aun en la cama abrazada a una almohada y con varias mantas un poco revueltas...- _vaya hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien.-_ se giro en si misma y miro a la ventana...

_hoy hace dos días que me mude a casa de Fate-chan, ha sido todo muy repentino, compartir de golpe y porrazo con alguien desconocido el mismo sitio, aunque yo diría que ya no es tan desconocida para mi, porque aunque nos vemos poco, solemos al menos hablar antes de irnos a la cama, dentro de una semana comenzaran los exámenes fuertes, así que debería ponerme a estudiar mas, por fin mi resfriado se fue, gracias a los buenos cuidados de Fate-chan y Hayate-chan. Bueno ya esta bien de pensar, debo ponerme en marcha, sino, no llegare al trabajo, y hoy debo llevarme varios libros para estudiar alli, después del suspenso del examen de historia debo estudiar mas, y esforzarme al máximo si quiero pasar ese examen de nuevo._- decía mientras entraba a la piscina como ella llamaba a la bañera.- _bueno una ducha rápida en este sitio da pena, pero no me puedo pegar un super baño ahora, tengo algo de prisa_.- menciono.

Radio: Si y ahora después de esta canción, damos paso a nuestra primera llamada del día, hola buenos días querido oyente, cuéntame que te pasa?

Oyente: vera, es que últimamente estoy un poco deprimido, hace poco perdí a mi hermano en un accidente, ya han pasado varios meses de esto, pero no consigo animarme, le extraño mucho.

Radio: vaya... cuanto lo siento... realmente no es fácil aceptar que una persona tan cercana se vaya de nuestro lado, sin siquiera poder despedirse, pero, piensa que si realmente, tu hermano te quería, crees que el querría que estuvieras así?, crees que el desearía verte mal, deprimido, por no poder disfrutar de tu vida?, al fin y al cabo, todos acabaremos en el mismo lugar un día, y tarde o temprano estoy segura de que le veras de nuevo, y podrás decirle, todo lo que piensas.

Oyente: de veras lo cree?

Radio: Claro que si, estoy muy segura de eso, todos perdemos a alguien a lo largo de nuestras vidas...

Nanoha salia de la ducha, pensativa por lo que Fate estaba diciéndole a aquel oyente.- _realmente pareciera que le entiende a la perfección, es como si ella sintiera también ese dolor, es extraño, que con los días que hemos estado hablando, me siga esquivando a la hora de hablar de su familia, porque es evidente de que alguna familia tendrá, aunque es raro no ver, ni una sola fotografía en una casa tan grande, si tiene una hermana como me dijo, porque no tiene fotos suyas, porque no comenta nada sobre ella..._

Oyente: muchas gracias, me ha animado un poco mas, tendré sus recomendaciones en mente.

Radio: a ti por llamar, hazlo siempre que lo necesites, y por otro lado, te recomiendo también que hables con un psicólogo, ya que el puede ayudarte mucho, al menos en desahogarte.

Oyente: si claro lo haré, que tenga un buen día Testarossa-san.

Radio: tu también, y ahora volvemos con una canción sobre...

_alucinante, de veras esta chica tiene algo que hace que la gente le cuente sus problemas, aunque a mi me daría mucho palo hablar con una desconocida por teléfono y soltarle mis problemas así, claro que por otro lado, no me molestaría, ya que esa persona, no seria cercana a mi, y por lo tanto, no se preocuparía tanto... _- expresaba a la vez que terminaba su desayuno y salia por la puerta, para dirigirse a su trabajo en la biblioteca.

* * *

- Testarossa...

- ah! Signum... que tal?

- Bien, ha sido un programa de radio esplendido.

- Ah! gracias.- decía la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Esto... Testarossa, te ha pasado algo últimamente?

- Mm? porque lo dices?

- Es que, normalmente, sueles estar seria, sobretodo si recibes una llamada a primera hora como esa, ha pasado algo?

- Pues... no la verdad, nada en especial.- se la quedo mirando a los ojos de la pelirosa.- de todas formas, esta mal que este alegre?.

- Oh! no no, no quería decir eso, tan solo, creí que si era algo bueno, pues, que me alegraba por ti...ahahaha...- reía nerviosamente...

- pues gracias Signum, bueno he de irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de pasar por la universidad.

- También iras hoy a la biblioteca?

- Pues si, últimamente me siento mas cómoda allí para estudiar no se porque...

- Tendrá que ver con esa chica que vive ahora contigo...? Testarossa me preocupa, que metas a desconocidas en casa.

- No has pensado que a lo mejor el motivo de mi alegría sea ese?.- exclamo algo molesta.

- ...- agacho la cabeza desviando la mirada.

- Signum, lo-lo siento, perdoname, he sido un poco brusca, perdoname...-menciono la ojirubi un poco apenada por su comportamiento.

- No pasa nada, tus razones tendrás, pero, es que es cierto que... estas mas alegre, pero aun así, sigues siendo igual de distante, eres así también con ella? O sino es así, que demonios tiene ella?.- decía molesta mientras se iba de allí y dejaba a una Testarossa, mas que confundida por su comportamiento. Realmente ella era distante e incluso fría, lo reconocía, pero por que...por que con Nanoha no podía serlo?, que tenia esa chica, que desde que la conoció, era todo tan diferente, es mas, jamas hubiera pensado en ofrecer su casa a nadie, y menos a una extraña, porque con ella todo era distinto?. Todos esos pensamientos se agolpaban ahora en una Fate mas que confusa, realmente su amiga Signum metió el dedo en la yaga, y ahora no podría dejar de pensar en ello. Salio de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la biblioteca, y otra pregunta mas le vino a la cabeza.- _por que estoy nerviosa por verla?, por que quiero verla?, realmente no necesito ir a la biblioteca, pero estos últimos dos días, iba a estudiar allí, porque lo hacia?- _A ella jamas le gusto ir a sitios con mucha gente... Reflexionaba mientras subía a su moto, y arrancaba...

fin del capitulo 4

Fate-chan se esta comiendo la cabeza xdddd animo Fate-chan!! xdd


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno otro mas, la cosa se esta poniendo interesante Takamachi conocera a Signum, pero que le estara pasando... xddd

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( sino ahora estaria forrada de dinero xdddd y ademas la hubiera hecho la historia de amor mas yuri del mercado xdddd)

* * *

**El misterio de tus ojos...  
**

**Capitulo 5**

El ruido del motor de un vehículo, se hizo mas fuerte mientras, una pelirroja se levanto rápidamente para irse hasta la puerta...

- TU!! quita la moto de ahí!!.- grito esta señalando a una rubia que acababa de aparcar delante de las puertas de la biblioteca.

- Deberías bajar la voz, aunque estés en la puerta, sigue siento una biblioteca...- comento esta con una sonrisa...

Ambas comenzaron a reírse, Nanoha se tapaba la boca y Fate mientras bajaba de la moto se retiraba el casco, sin parar de carcajearse... subió la corta escalera que las separaba y se paro delante de la pelirroja, las dos dejaron de reír repentinamente, quedaron mirándose a los ojos... y un ligero sonrojo apareció en la cara de la pelirroja.

- buenas tardes Nanoha.- dijo una rubia un poco mas seria, pero con algo diferente en la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la ojiazul que noto arder sus mejillas.

- Bu-buenas tardes Fa-Fate-chan.- dijo algo tímida.

- Que tal tu día?.- murmuro, con una pequeña sonrisa ahora en la cara.

- Bien...- agacho un poco la cabeza para escapar de la mirada de la ojirubi que le estaban produciendo escalofríos...

- y-yo me preguntaba si...- hablaba Fate con una mano acariciando su nuca.

- Si?.- levantando la cabeza rápidamente para volver a fundirse con aquellos carmesí brillantes.

- S-si querías que t-te llevara a casa, así... podríamos estudiar juntas, si quieres...- decía algo avergonzada por la pregunta.

- Claro que si... dentro de poco vendrá Shamal al cambio de turno... t-tu has co-comido algo Fate-chan?.- murmuro con un hilo de voz, algo cohibida...

- pues no, pero podríamos comprar algo camino a casa...

- me parece genial.- dijo con una bonita sonrisa que hizo que a Fate le temblaran las piernas.

* * *

Nanoha

_Ahora que lo pienso nunca antes me he subido en una motocicleta, dará miedo?, de todas formas a mi la velocidad siempre me ha gustado, pero jamas antes me subí en nada parecido..._

* * *

Fate

_Se sentirá bien? se me ha quedado mirando muy raro, no lo había pensado, pero Nanoha nunca se ha subido conmigo en la moto, tendrá que agarrarse a mi, por dios me están empezando a sudar las manos..._

* * *

- Na-Nanoha..!

- Si!.- dijo esta sobresaltada.

- ...no nada, perdona.- sonreía nerviosamente...

* * *

Shamal algo agitada corria porque llegaba tarde, y ya conocía a Nanoha , cuando pasaban 10 minutos de su turno se ponía a ladrar con todo el mundo, cuando se paro de golpe antes de subir las escaleras, miro hacia arriba y vio el panorama, una rubia bastante alta, vestida con un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero negra, estaba parada frente a una pelirroja bastante sonrojada, con las manos a la espalda, mirando fijamente a la otra muchacha...- _anda, esta es la chica que me pidió la dirección el otro día... jamas había visto a Nanoha sonrojada, que raro.._.- murmuraba para si, mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.- Nanoha-chan... lo siento, se me hizo tarde.- la pelirroja la miro y con una sonrisa le dijo.

- No pasa nada Shamal...- la muchacha quedo totalmente K.O. Ante aquella ojiazul que le sonreía como sino pasara nada, ya era raro verla sonrojada, mas extraño era sonreír aun habiendo llegado tarde. Se rasco la cabeza y entro dentro mirando aun de reojo a aquellas dos chicas.

- Shamal, me voy ya, que tengas buena tarde.- dijo con otra sonrisa, esta vez cerrando los ojos en señal de alegría.

- E-eh si... tu también Nanoha-chan.

Shamal detrás del mostrador, se sentó en la silla, y abrió su libro, pero alguien la interrumpió en su lectura.

- Shamal...

- Hayate-chan... hola, ya Nanoha-chan se fue...

- si lo se, la vi subirse en la motocicleta de esa tal Testarossa

- ah, entonces te habrás dado cuenta no?

- Cuenta? De que?

- Pues de como se miraban? O de lo feliz que parecía Nanoha-chan...

- es que ocurrió algo?- pregunto curiosa.

Shamal le comento todo lo que vio cuando llego a las puertas de la biblioteca...

- vaya.- exclamo la castaña, algo sorprendida.

- Crees que esas dos, se gustan?- pregunto una Shamal bastante curiosa...

- Pues según tu me cuentas, y lo que Nanoha-chan me ha contado, sobre Testarossa, parece que si, pero tampoco te lo puedo afirmar...

- Testarossa? - una chica con pelo rosa en una cola, ojos azules y bastante alta pregunto algo pasmada.- oh! Perdón, yo me llamo Signum, trabajo en la radio local, donde Testarosa hace de locutora, creía que estaría aquí, me dijo que se pasaría.- decía algo nerviosa.

- Pues si, paso por aquí, pero hace unos minutos se fue con Nanoha-chan, la chica que vive ahora en su casa.- dijo la rubia, mirando fijamente los ojos de aquella mujer tan atractiva.

- Entiendo.- dijo con la mirada algo entristecida.- gracias por la información,- mientras se daba la vuelta para irse y salir de allí, con ojos algo acristalados.

- Vaya Shamal, no sabia que te gustara ese tipo de personas.- dijo Hayate siempre al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y con voz picarona.

- Eh? e-esto... no se que me quieres decir.- dijo con una cara mas que ruborizada.

* * *

Una motocicleta, paseaba por las calles, la piloto era agarrada por una chica que se dejaba ver su pelo pelirrojo por debajo de un casco, sujetada fuertemente a la piloto, se fue dejando caer sobre su espalda, hasta sentir la calidez que traspasaba aquella chaqueta negra de cuero. Nanoha cerro los ojos y deseo en ese momento que aquello durara para siempre, sintiendo el viento, en su cuerpo, aunque no tenia frío, la piloto a su vez, sentía el cuerpo de la pelirroja apretado al de ella, y giro un poco la cabeza para verla de reojo, miro su cara, tenia los ojos cerrados como si estuviera soñando, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras iban llegando a su destino... paro la moto y la ojiazul bajo quitándose el casco.

- que te pareció? Me dijiste que nunca antes te habías subido a una motocicleta no?- pregunto Testarossa, mientras se quitaba el casco aun subida al vehículo.

- Mouuu... ha sido genial, el viento y la velocidad.- dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, no te dio frío?.- comento mientras se bajaba.

- La calidez de la espalda de Fate-chan hizo que no sintiera frío alguno.- susurro con un hilo de voz.

- ...- se quedo mirando a la ojiazul y el rubor fue inevitable. La pelirroja la miraba sin perder detalle.- _creo que es la primera vez que la veo ruborizarse así...- _reflexiono mientras ambas caminaban hacia la puerta, con unas bolsas de comida en las manos.

Nanoha sentada en un cojín en el suelo y apoyada con los dos codos encima de la mesita de centro del salón, se debatía entre paginas de varios libros, que le parecían sumamente aburridos, mientras Fate, sentada en un sofá de 3 plazas con las piernas subidas, leía un libro totalmente concentrada, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban de vez en cuando las paginas pasar, y alguna que otra queja por parte de la pelirroja en señal de que no entendía absolutamente nada. La ojirubi por su parte, levantaba de vez en cuando la vista para visualizar a una Takamachi mas que molesta, por no adivinar las respuestas de un test que se había anotado ella misma.- _definitivamente, esta niña es curiosa, hay que ver que manera tiene para estudiar, ahí medio tirada en el suelo, con un reguero de libros y papeles por todos lados, por dios que desorden ha traído a mi vida_.- ciertamente Fate estaba un poco molesta por el modo en que Nanoha estudiaba, pero por otro lado, también le parecía simpático.- _me hace mucha gracia, como coge el bolígrafo y no para de moverlo para todos lados, en verdad a veces dan ganas de abrazarla hasta estrujarla_.- decía aun mirando un punto fijo en la cara de la pelirroja.

- Fate-chan?...- miraba a una rubia que parecía hipnotizada mirándola fijamente.- Fate-chan??

- eh? perdona dijiste algo?.- totalmente despistada.

- Mouuuuuu Fate-chan, que te pasa, estas un poco rara desde que llegamos.- comento la pelirroja.

- Rara? Que quieres decir Nanoha?

- Pues... no se, estas muy seria...- se rascaba la chica con el bolígrafo la cabeza.

- Es que, estoy estudiando, es lógico que este seria.

- No, no me refiero a ahora, sino a antes, cuando estábamos comiendo.

- P-pues no se, estaba normal, sabes que no suelo hablar mucho normalmente.

- si... lo se.- la pelirroja se entristeció un poco.- es que...

- que?.- se quedo la ojirubi un poco sobresaltada mirándola.

- Siempre parece que me quisieras decir algo, pero luego es como si te lo callaras.- musito un poco avergonzada.

- N-no que va, solo me quedo pensativa.- dijo queriendo disimular.

Pero Takamachi repentinamente, se giro quedando de frente a la rubia, se puso de rodillas y apoyo sus codos en el sofá, mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia, como intentando averiguar lo que pensaba. Se quedaron así en silencio mirándose, pero la atmósfera se rompió cuando alguien todo a la puerta. La chica de cabellos dorados se exalto y de un golpe se puso de pie, fue a la puerta, a mirar quien era.

- Signum! .- exclamo sorprendida, ya que jamas había ido nunca a su casa a pesar de que siempre era bienvenida.- paso algo??

- esto, n-no, solo pase para ver como te iba.- dijo ruborizada, rascándose la cabeza algo nerviosa.

- Ah! pero pasa, estas en tu casa.- le sonrió amablemente, la pelirosa paso un poco avergonzada. Entro al salón cuando vio al fondo a una pelirroja con un bolígrafo en la mano mirando curiosamente.

- Ah! hola, bienvenida.- le dijo Nanoha con una leve sonrisa.

- Ah si, ella es Signum, es la directora de la radio donde hago los voluntariados, Nanoha.

- Ah encantada, Signum-san.- decía alegremente, mientras se levantaba a saludar con su mano.

- Y ella es Takamachi Nanoha, la chica que ahora vive aquí conmigo.- dijo una rubia un poco tímida al mirar a una Nanoha con su pijama rosa, tipo camisón con botones que le dejaba ver sus preciosas piernas.

- Oh! encantada Takamachi.

Ambas se dieron la mano amistosamente, y Fate invito a un té a esta ultima. Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor mientras comentaban cosas sobre el trabajo que a Nanoha parecía aburrirle, pero se mantenía en silencio volviendo al lugar donde estaba sentada antes, con disimulo miraba a una Testarossa totalmente distinta a la que siempre había estado acostumbrada, ya que no paraba de hablar todo el tiempo, y se empezó a deprimir pensando que a lo mejor, ella y Fate no tendrían nada en común, y por eso era que apenas hablaba con ella. Seguía observando fingiendo que seguía estudiando, cuando sin mas se topo con los ojos de Testarossa que, pareciera le decían algo. Algo que ella no sabia que era, pero era algo así como tristeza, la rubia le aparto la mirada para seguir hablando con la pelirosa, que no paraba de hablar sobre exámenes y cadenas de radio.- _pero esa chica de donde salio así de golpe y porrazo, mouu Fate-chan yo quiero hablar contigo así también, y no pareciendo que te estoy sacando las palabras como corcho de botella, y porque se ríe tanto? Acaso hace gracia lo que dice la Signum esa? Y ahora juraría que se puso roja, la verdad si sigo así no me enterare de lo que están hablando. Pero se puede saber que me pasa? Porque lo único que quiero es que la chica esa se vaya para quedarme de nuevo a solas con Fate-chan... No puede ser, me estoy poniendo celosa? Pero si en realidad tampoco están haciendo nada? Vaya siempre me pasa igual, con un ex novio que tuve también me ponía así de posesiva, no puede ser, he dicho ex novio? Quiere decir eso entonces que estoy..._- comenzó a ponerse triste, y dejo de mirar a las dos muchachas que seguían conversando, levanto uno de los libros y se puso de tal modo que la rubia no la viera.

La rubia llevaba un rato escuchando lo que Signum le decía sobre el trabajo, pero aunque quería prestar toda su atención no podía, no hacia sino pensar porque la pelirroja se había escondido de aquella manera, intentaba ver desviándose disimuladamente pero ni aun así lograba ver su cara, que ahora parecía estar detrás de un libro.

- que piensas de esto Testarossa?.- comento la chica de ojos azul mas oscuro mientras miraba a una rubia algo distraída.

- eh?- murmuro una rubia con una mirada extraña y ahora algo nerviosa, pues no recordaba lo que la otra chica le había preguntado.

- no...nada.- decía mientras aparentaba no darle importancia.- oh! Mira que hora es.- exclamo mientras miraba su reloj.- es tarde debo irme.

- de acuerdo Signum.- menciono una rubia algo aliviada por saber que ahora podría ver la cara de la chica de grandes ojos azules.- que descanses.

- s-si, tu también, nos vemos.- decía mientras salia por el pasillo directa al ascensor.- _parece que realmente ni le importo que estuviera allí, al principio aparentaba que si escuchaba, pero luego parecía que no podía apartar la mirada de la tal Takamachi._

* * *

Testarossa, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hasta el sofá, apoyo sus manos en el respaldar y miro atentamente que hacia la pelirroja.

- Na-Nanoha?.- pregunto a la ojiazul que aun seguía con su cara detrás del libro.- realmente estas leyendo eso?.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- pues claro que si.- exclamo sin apartar el libro.

- muy bien, pero deberías darle la vuelta al libro no crees? A menos que hayas aprendido a leer al revés.

La pelirroja aparto el libro un momento para observarlo bien, y ver que todas las letras estaban del reverso.

- ya...ya lo sabia.- dijo algo molesta.

- en serio, dime que te pasa?

- no... no me pasa nada.- _Mouuu... si que es densa esta tía._

_- _hice algo que te molestara?- comento algo intranquila

- NO!.- exclamo bruscamente. Con la misma la pelirroja se puso de pie y tiro el libro sobre la mesa.- me voy a dar un baño.- salio a toda prisa de allí, dejando a una ojiroja algo pasmada.

Fin del capitulo 5

* * *

buenoooo nuestra pelorrja se ha puesto celosa... y hasta parece muy enfadada xdddd

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_Por dios, es que ni se da cuenta de que me molesto aquella mujer hablando con ella, pero porque me molesto? Realmente no quiero creerme lo que me esta pasando, ya he tenido novios otras veces y jamas me sentí así, de celosa y posesiva, puede que un poco si, pero no tanto, esto es horrible_.- reflexiono mientras se quitaba la ropa, y comenzaba a llenarse el baño de vapor.

Mientras en la planta baja, una rubia se rascaba la cabeza, pensando que pudo haber hecho, para ver a Nanoha tan molesta, ya que aunque su primer encuentro no fuera de lo mas agradable, tampoco la había visto así nunca, realmente estaba enfadada con ella? Y si era así, por que motivo, si ella no dejaba de mirarla?, medito durante un rato, pero aun así, no le llegaba ninguna idea del porque su cambio de actitud tan de golpe. Repentinamente como si de una chispa se tratara se le ocurrió que podría estar molesta a causa de estar hablando con Signum sin prestarle atención a ella.- _diablos, pero era una invitada, tampoco la podía dejar de lado, claro que, ahora que lo pienso, si que deje a Nanoha de lado cuando invite a Signum a que se sentara y ni la mire, debería...?_ - un rubor subió a sus mejillas.-_ No. es muy mala idea, igual sale desnuda a como ella es, tirándome de todo a la cabeza... pero igual si me disculpo desde la puerta?_.- sin mas subió las escaleras y se planto ante la puerta del baño, desde ahí, podía oír como la pelirroja daba un pequeño suspiro. Paso la mano por la puerta y la acaricio, inesperadamente vino a su cabeza aquella vez que Nanoha bajo del baño con solo la camisa, y su rubor se encendió como si de un semáforo se tratara. Una pequeña sonrisa pervertida salio de su rostro, agito su cabeza para que aquellas imágenes salieran de allí.- _demonios!, maldita imaginación_.- exclamo para si.

El agua caliente sin duda le sentaba bien, se acomodo en aquella piscina, como la llamaba la ella, y extendió sus brazos intentando relajarse y así dejar de pesar, cuando noto unos golpes en la puerta, miro exaltada sin decir nada.

- Na-Nanoha...?.- pregunto una voz desde fuera.- Na...noha... yo siento si te molesto algo, perdoname por no incluirte en la conversación, es que aun no me acostumbro a que... no vivo sola, y a veces me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea de que tu... tu estas aquí... se que fue idea mía que estés aquí... pero aun así, a veces creo estar sola, y no...se...- se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.- perdoname Nanoha...- esperando una respuesta.- Na..noha?

La puerta se abrió de golpe apareciendo entre tanto vapor a una pelirroja con el pelo suelto y envuelta en una toalla, algo desafiante la miro, y paso por su lado, entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta. La chica de cabellos dorados se quedo sin saber que decir con un dedo de la mano levantado, el corazón le latía fuertemente y creyó enloquecer ante tal imagen de una Takamachi agitada y con solo una toalla.- _rayos a ver si ahora resulta que soy una pervertida, realmente si que estaba enfadada_.- musito, mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

Habían ya pasado varias horas desde que Nanoha se encerró en su habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente molesta y sin saber porque, se vistió de nuevo con el pijama. Creyendo que el baño la haría sentirse mejor, resulto todo lo contrario, decidió por fin salir de allí y bajar a la cocina a hacerse algo de comer, pues aun ni había cenado... Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente, y se asomo disimuladamente a la puerta del salón. Descubrió que los libros sobre la mesa estaban recogidos, miro hacia la cocina y tampoco había nadie, miro hacia la puerta y no vio el abrigo ni los zapatos de la rubia, ni sus llaves estaban en la cesta.- _pero donde demonios se habrá ido a estas horas de la noche? Que raro, normalmente me dice cuando va a salir, por lo menos pudo haberse despedido_.- volvió a mirar a la cocina y vio un plato con algo de comida, y una nota al lado que decía...

"_**He ido a dar un paseo, necesito tomar un poco el aire, como veo que no sales de la habitación, no he querido molestarte, aquí tienes algo para cenar, no me esperes levantada, posiblemente llegue tarde."**_

_**Fate. **_

* * *

_Pues vaya, y donde se habrá ido a despejarse tanto para saber que va a llegar tarde?, en fin me da lo mismo, ella sabrá._- cogió el plato y ceno, fue al salón, pero lo vio tan vacío que prefirió irse a dormir, ya era tarde y aunque el día siguiente era sábado y no tendría que trabajar, estaba algo cansada, de tanto ajetreo en esa semana. Subió las escaleras, y se quedo un momento mirando la puerta de la habitación de la ojirubi, jamas había entrado, ni siquiera había visto que clase de cuarto tenia, curiosamente, abrió la puerta muy despacio, estaba bastante oscuro, así que encendió la luz, parecía una habitación bastante normal, y ordenada, había una cama considerable, un gran armario con varias puertas, una butaca cerca de una gran ventana, y a su izquierda un mueble con cajones, y entonces quedo pasmada, mirando lo que había encima de aquel mueble, un corcho con un montón de fotografías... desde donde se encontraba, no podía ver bien, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza entrar sin su permiso, aun así la curiosidad era mas grande, y se adentro un poco para observar aquel corcho. Entre aquellas fotografías le llamo la atención una en concreto, donde había una niña rubia, con unos ojos iguales a los de Fate, a su lado una mujer de pelo oscuro bastante elegante, que pasaba la mano por encima a otra niña, con igual color de pelo al de Testarossa, pero la mirada de aquella pequeña niña era distinta, era una mirada limpia y llena de amor.- _gemelas?_-, sin embargo, la otra niña, tenia una mirada triste y distante, justo igual que la ojirubi, la mujer de pelo oscuro observaba a la niña que tenia mas separada, con una mirada de desprecio, una punzada hizo que el corazón de Nanoha se parara por un momento, aquello le dio por pensar, que posiblemente esa mujer, no era muy agradable con ella, aun así parecía que pasaba la mano cariñosamente a la otra niña por su hombro...

Al ver todo aquello, no quiso seguir mirando las demás fotos, salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta, y por un momento se quedo apoyada en la pared, pensando lo que acababa de ver con una expresión triste.- _son gemelas?_- definitivamente era mejor irse a dormir después de ver aquello.

* * *

Sentada en un banco, Fate observaba las estrellas, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido esa semana, sin duda fue una semana extraña, pero aquella chica había conseguido cosas de ella, que jamas pensó que nadie lograría, por un momento, recordó que en cuanto su calefacción fuera reparada, se iría de aquella casa, y sintió como el pecho se le apretaba, era raro, siempre estaba sola, y realmente no quería nunca encariñarse con nadie.- _me volveré a quedar sola de nuevo... Otra vez se alejaran de mi.._.- medito con una triste mirada.- _se habrá acostado ya a dormir? Sera mejor que vuelva, igual aun me esta esperando, aunque, con lo enfadada que estaba lo dudo mucho, seguramente, ya estará dormida._- subió a su vehículo y arranco para irse de allí.- _tal vez debería invitarla a salir a algún sitio_.- un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.- _pero como hacerlo sin parecer que es una cita?_.- comenzó a ponerse mas roja, mientras llegaba a su casa, ya lo pensaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrían poco a poco... se estiro en la cama llena de felicidad porque era sábado, no tendría ni trabajo ni clases. Se incorporo.- debería_ hablar con Fate-chan, y pedirle disculpas por mi tonto comportamiento de anoche, realmente me arrepiento de haberme puesto así, mas aun cuando ella vino al baño a disculparse, aunque la pobre es un poco densa y creo que se disculpaba sin saber porque_.- sonrió pensando en lo tontita que era la rubia a veces, pero lo simpática que parecía allí parada delante de la puerta del baño, con los ojos muy abiertos.-_jaja, la verdad es que estaba preciosa allí de pie, mirando sin entender... ya no lo puedo negar, realmente es preciosa._- se levanto con una feliz cara, pero luego recordó aquella fotografía que había visto y su sonrisa murió poco a poco.- parecía_ tan desamparada allí al lado de aquella mujer, me pregunto si era su madre, si es así, es lógico que no diga nada de su pasado, aunque por otro lado es mejor, yo tampoco creo estar preparada para contar nada sobre lo mio._- termino de vestirse y bajo las escaleras, ruidos en la cocina hizo que mirara, y se quedo observando a una rubia desde la gran puerta de la cocina, ésta estaba espaldas a ella, al parecer preparando algo para desayunar.- _ahí esta, me dan ganas de abrazarla por detrás y decirle buenos días al oído._- agito su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, y simplemente se limito a saludar.

- buenos días Fate-chan.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- bu-buenos días Nanoha...- se quedo mirando a la pelirroja que por fin ya no tenia aquella cara de molestia. Y se sintió feliz de ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

Termino de preparar el desayuno y ambas se sentaron, comían en silencio, la ojirubi no dejaba de mirar a una pelirroja de reojo.- _si le dijera que saliéramos a algún lado, estaría bien? Y a donde podría llevarla?, demonios, porque estas cosas siempre se me dan tan mal?._- meditaba con una tostada en la boca.

- Na-Nanoha...- exclamo un poco atropellada.

- Si, Fate-chan?

- esto... m-me preguntaba si...- un móvil comenzó a sonar con una música bastante peculiar, la ojiazul se levanto a cogerlo, mientras Fate, la miraba extrañada.- _nunca antes había sonado su móvil, aunque, tampoco lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, a lo mejor es alguien de su familia que la llama para saber como le va._

- si? Ah! Yunno-kun!- exclamo con alegría.- que tal como te va?.- la rubia la miraba curiosa, quien seria ese tal Yunno?.- ah hoy? No, no tengo nada que hacer.- _como? la esta invitando a salir?_.- claro que tengo ganas de verte.- _encima tiene ganas de verle?._- pues que tal esta tarde a las 5 en el centro?- _esta tarde? Adiós planes Fate, claro que, tampoco planee nada, pero si quería salir con ella!_.- venga nos vemos en un rato.- la chica colgó con una sonrisa feliz.- _se-sera que tiene novio? Seria lo mas normal del mundo, una chica como ella..._- a la rubia le estaba cambiando la cara, y por un momento se le revolvió el estomago y empezó a quedarse un poco pálida.

- Fa-Fate-chan? Te encuentras bien?.- la pelirroja al verla se preocupo por ver como se había quedado tan blanca.

- s-si, no es nada.- se le nublo la vista y creyó que se desmayaría.- _que demonios me pasa? Porque me he puesto así? Diablos..._

- Fate-chan, yo... he quedado con un amigo, me...me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros...- comento algo nerviosa.

- Ah, p-pues yo...- _no es su novio? Solo son amigos? _

- cla-claro que si tienes otros...

- estaré encanta de ir.- dijo sin pensar. Mirando a esos hermosos ojos azules, que sin duda le estaban empezando a robar el aire.

Cerca de una gran fuente, un chico con el cabello rubio y gafas, esperaba nervioso por encontrarse con la chica que le robaba los sueños.- _por fin podremos vernos, después de meses fuera del país, hoy tengo que armarme de valor y confesarle lo que siento por ella_.- reflexionaba, feliz mientras seguía aguardando la llegada de la ojiazul.

-yunnooo-kuuun!!- exclamaba una chica pelirroja mientras alzaba la mano para saludar.

- Na-Nanoha-chan.- saludaba también con la mano alegremente.

-Yunno-kun.- decía de nuevo mientras se le tiraba al cuello emocionada, por el tiempo que hacia que no se veían. Una rubia impactada por el caluroso saludo de la pelirroja, observaba detenidamente la situación.- Yunno-kun.- repetía mientras se soltaba del abrazo.- ella es Fate Testarossa, una chica con la que comparto casa ahora mismo.

-A-ah! Encantado Testarossa-san.- saludaba el chico algo pasmado, por ver que su querida ojiazul no iba sola como el pensaba.

-Esto.. igualmente Yunno.- le extendió la mano y el chico la acepto amablemente.

-Tu apellido no es japones, de donde eres?.- pregunto el rubio curiosamente.

-Ah pues... nací en Venecia.- dijo la chica pasando su mano por la nuca.

-Vaya, eres italiana, se te da muy bien el japones.

-Oh si, bueno... mi padre era japones, así que siempre nos enseño las costumbres y el idioma de este país.- comentaba algo avergonzada, ya que Nanoha jamas realmente le pregunto nada sobre eso, tal vez porque le daría miedo su manera de rechazar ese tipo de conversaciones.

-Fa-Fate-chan, no tenia ni idea de que fueras de Venecia, ese sitio tiene que ser hermoso, dime que me llevaras algún día...-decía la chica feliz, sin entender porque.

-P-pues cla-claro.- un pequeño rubor subió a sus mejillas, no comprendía la felicidad de la preciosa ojiazul.

-Yunno-kun sabes ella esta estudiando psicología.- le comentaba a un chico con gafas que aunque por fuera sonreía, por dentro estaba deseando cargarse a esa rubia.

-Anda en serio? Que bien.- _pero porque vino con esta chica, y porque la mira así? En realidad la chica también la mira del mismo modo, pareciera que son algo mas que amigas o compañeras de piso_.- comentaba algo celoso de la rubia.

-Bueno, donde podríamos ir?.- dijo mientras se plantaba delante de los dos muchachos.

-Pu-pues hay un parque por aquí cerca, es un sitio muy agradable, yo solía ir a estudiar antes, pero con los días de lluvia, deje de acudir

-Fate-chan...- se la quedo mirando y sin ningún motivo se colgó de su brazo.- me parece un sitio estupendo.- _Fate-chan, tu brazo es tan acogedor...- _no sabia lo que le estaba pasando, pero ciertamente, tenia muchas ganas de salir con ella, y cuando la miraba a los ojos, veía aquella niña de la fotografía, y no podía evitar querer abrazarla para que no tuviera esa mirada tan distante y melancólica. Por su lado, Fate no entendía tampoco, porque Nanoha estaba siendo tan cariñosa con ella tan repentinamente, aunque no le disgustaba en absoluto, al contrario, se sentía en una nube, se sentía especial.- _Nanoha, tu abrazo es tan entrañable... - _murmuraba para si, con una inevitable sonrisa y un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas.

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno sorpresa, otr capitulo mas, ya solo quedan dos mas a parte de este para el final, asi que disfrutadlo al maximo, ya que en realidad la historia esta terminada desde hace unos dias, me lio a escribir, y se me olvida todo, xdddd asi que ahora mismo estoy preparando otra historia, aun no se mucho y no os puedo adelantar nada, os dejo con el capi que se empieza a tornar algo dramatico xddd y como siempre

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( por cierto, no odieis tanto al pobre Yuno xddd)

* * *

**El misterio de tus ojos...  
**

**Capitulo 7**

El chico las observaba, verdaderamente, jamas había visto así a la pelirroja, sus ojos eran chispeantes, y se la veía realmente feliz, la otra chica también se la veía del mismo modo, aunque no la conocía, si sabia cuando una persona miraba a otra de modo tan particular.- _creo que no voy a poder hacer nada, frente a esta chica rubia, desde ya tengo perdida la batalla_.- meditaba, para si. Pasaron la tarde entre risas y charla, sentados en el césped del parque, el chico rubio, contaba las anécdotas de su viaje al extranjero, poco a poco iba oscureciendo, y comenzaba a hacer bastante frío, se despidieron, y las chicas ya solas iban caminando hasta casa, ya que Nanoha le dijo a la rubia que no le apetecía coger el autobús, sino dar un tranquilo paseo hasta casa.

- Na...noha...- hablo la rubia algo ruborizada

- si, Fate-chan?

- Esto... siento no haberte dicho antes de donde era...- comento mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

- No pasa nada Fate-chan.- decia mientras se acercaba un poco mas a la rubia.

- Na-Nanoha... quería saber p-por que me agarraste antes del brazo?.

- ...- la miro a los ojos y sonrió amablemente.- porque el brazo de Fate-chan es como su espalda de aquel día, tienen un calor muy especial para mi.- dijo mientras un bonito sonrojo daba paso a sus mejillas.

- ...- se quedo totalmente en blanco, agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara. cuando sintió los brazos de la pelirroja de nuevo coger el suyo.- _por dios si sigue así me va a dar algo,_- murmuro roja como un tomate.

- Fate-chan... yo...- callo y se apretó mas a su brazo.

- Si?.- susurro la ojiroja mirando de reojo a una Takamachi cabizbaja.- pasa algo Nanoha?

- Mhm, nada.-_cuando Fate-chan dice mi nombre, mi corazón late muy deprisa, y me siento muy bien...-_sonreía para si misma.

Llegaron a la casa.

- Fate-chan, que tal si cocinamos algo juntas?

- Me parece buena idea, pero que podríamos hacer?

- Que te parece si hacemos una tarta?

- Una tarta? Estas celebrando algo?.- le pregunto.

- Bueno, mmm, podríamos celebrar que llevamos una semana viviendo juntas.- sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Me parece bien, pero yo no soy muy buena aprendiz.- dijo algo entristecida.

- No te preocupes yo te enseño. Exclamo mientras agarraba la mano de la rubia que la miro con curiosidad.

La pelirroja comenzó explicándole lo que tenia que ir haciendo, poniendo así la parte importante de la tarta al horno, mientras ella se puso a batir la nata para montarla, añadiéndole azúcar para que estuviera bien dulce, luego comenzaron a sacar frutas de la nevera decidiendo de que clase de sabor la harían, discutían, porque la pelirroja la quería de limón, y la rubia de fresa.

- mouuu Fate-chan, yo la quiero de limón, si tiene que estar deliciosa.- decía mientras miraba la nata ya lista para pasar a la siguiente fase.

- pero es que yo la quiero de fresas, me encantan las fresas.- miraba la nata en su punto, suave y esponjosa.

- Pero es que de limón también esta buena...

Sin mas la rubia metió un dedo dentro de la bandeja y se lo paso por la cara de la pelirroja, dejándola sorprendida, con algo de nata en una mejilla, metió ella también el dedo y cuando intento hacer lo mismo, la rubia empezó a correr por la cocina, perseguida por una Nanoha acosadora de nata batida en el dedo... La cocina pronto se les hizo pequeña, y Fate decidió irse corriendo por el salón, cuando se tropezó con la alfombra y cayo en el sofá riendo a carcajada, y una pelirroja se le lanzo encima restregando el dedo en la cara de la ojirubi, mientras reía sin parar, poco a poco las risas fueron cesando, y la pelirroja aun seguía pasando el dedo por la cara de la rubia, cada vez mas despacio sin dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos color fuego, que ahora brillaban mas que nunca, acabo parando en los labios de esta, y acariciándolos suavemente, la rubia cogió su mano, y su corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho, sintiendo el cuerpo de la persona que le estaba robando el aliento sobre ella, y comenzó a acariciar su mano delicadamente, besó el dedo de la pelirroja, sin apartar su mirada de aquellos bellos y profundos ojos azules, en los cuales se había perdido por completo, la pelirroja notó el calor de los labios de la ojiroja besando su dedo, y pareciera que toda la sangre fuera a parar a sus mejillas, sintió el otro brazo de la rubia agarrarla por la cintura, apreciando, el calor de su cuerpo, porque realmente se quería abandonar en el, que la abrazara y que jamas la soltara, para siempre quedarse así, en un abrazo infinito de Fate, como deseó desde el primer momento que se vieron, aunque lo negara, ya estaba perdida, dentro del misterio de aquellos ojos carmesí, que le suplicaban simplemente silencio, para así escuchar su corazón. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron de ese modo, pero sus respiraciones agitadas, anhelaban el aire de la otra, sus labios rogaban fundirse en un beso que durara eternamente, y así poco a poco, se iban acercando. Nanoha retiro el dedo de los labios de Fate, y apoyaba la mano al costado de esta, y la rubia paso una mano por su mejilla, cada vez mas cerca a pocos centímetros del paraíso...

Nanoha salto alarmada por el sonido del móvil, dejando a una Testarossa totalmente avergonzada, por lo que estaban apunto de hacer, la pelirroja buscaba el móvil, nerviosamente, y descolgó. Fate mientras tanto, se incorporaba en el sofá, y rememorando, lo que acababa de ocurrir, aun con un claro sonrojo, miraba a la ojiazul, que se la notaba bastante inquieta hablando por teléfono. Takamachi la miraba de reojo observando cada movimiento que la rubia hacia, sonreía mientras veía como se tocaba mas mejillas, y le pareció la persona mas bella del mundo en ese momento. Después de colgar el teléfono, ambas se sentían algo cohibidas, así que Fate se limito a simplemente dar las buenas noches, he irse a dormir, dejando a una Nanoha, algo confundida.

Pasaron las semanas, y desde aquel acercamiento, Testarossa evitaba todo lo que podía a la ojiazul, salia muy temprano de casa, y volvía ya bastante entrada la noche, apenas si se veían, y cuando se cruzaban sus miradas, la rubia la desviaba, Takamachi no sabia que le estaba sucediendo, pero no encontraba modo alguno de poder hablar con ella, así fueron pasando los días, Nanoha se encontraba ya después de los exámenes mas relajada, aunque algo inquieta por lo que estaba sucediendo con la ojirubi.- _que se supone que debo hacer Fate-chan..._- miraba tristemente un libro sentada tras el mostrador de la biblioteca.

- Nanoha-chan.- saludaba una rubia con el pelo un poco mas arriba de los hombros.

- Shamal, ya llegaste?.- decía sin moverse de la silla y casi sin mirarla.

- Te pasa algo?- pregunto la chica al ver a la pelirroja tan deprimida.

- No, no es nada.- sonrió falsamente.

- últimamente estáis las dos muy raras.- dijo la chica mientras guardaba su bolso debajo el mostrador.

- estáis? Quien mas esta así?.- pregunto ahora mas interesada.

- Ah pues, Testarossa-san.

- Fate-chan? Como sabes tu eso?- exclamo sorprendida.

- Pues, no lo sabias? Las ultimas semanas, pasaba aquí las tardes estudiando, y la verdad, tenia la misma cara que tu.

- To-todas las tardes?- dijo abriendo los ojos lo mas que pudo.

- Si, y la verdad, cuando le preguntaba por ti, siempre evitaba la conversación, no es que hable mucho la verdad.

- Comprendo.- dijo cabizbaja.

- Es que os habéis peleado?.- susurro en voz mas baja.

- N-no...- menciono sin saber que decir.- bueno yo me voy Shamal, que tengas buena tarde.

- De acuerdo, cuidate Nanoha-chan.

Se asomo a la puerta, y otra vez llovía, como el día que la conoció, abrió el paraguas, y comenzó a caminar, las palabras de Shamal le retumbaban en la cabeza.- _como es posible que haya estado viniendo a la biblioteca, todas las tardes a estudiar?, realmente me ha estado evitando..._- murmuro tristemente.- _pero... por que? Por que Fate-chan?, por que estas haciendo esto?, si en realidad, no entiendo lo que te esta pasando, y no hay modo alguno de que me entere._- pensando en esto, sonó su teléfono móvil.

- si?

- si Takamachi? Soy su casero.

- ah si, dígame

- ah pues vera, ya he arreglado la calefacción, así que ya puede utilizarlo sin que pase frío.

- ah... de acuerdo.- dijo algo sorprendida.

- Muy bien, pues hasta otra.

- Hasta otra.- _o sea que ya, no tengo porque seguir..._- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas en un momento, se tendría que volver a su casa, y la rubia no hacia sino evitarla.- _todo esta perdido, no hay modo de poder solucionarlo... - _La tristeza se apodero en un segundo de ella, apartando el paraguas a un lado, para dejar caer la lluvia en su rostro, y así poder borrar sus lagrimas, en ese momento hubiera preferido desaparecer, si con eso lograra llamar la atención de Testarossa...

Bien entrada la noche, una rubia bajaba de una motocicleta algo empapada en agua, retiro su casco, y se dirigió al ascensor, llego a la puerta de su casa y entro, encendió las luces pues estaba todo en silencio y apagado.- _Nanoha se habrá ido a dormir ya?_.- se preguntaba mientras entraba al salón, al girarse para volver sobre sus pasos, vio una carta encima de la mesa del comedor. Sin mas se acerco y la abrió.

" _Querida Fate-chan,_

_Realmente, me hubiera gustado hablar contigo en persona, pero es evidente que por algún motivo que desconozco, me evitas continuamente... supongo que las cosas son mas sencillas escribirlas que decirlas a la cara. Fate-chan, desde aquel día, no he podido hablar contigo, de una cosa que me tiene algo abrumada, hace unas semanas entre a tu habitación y vi una de las fotografías que habían en el corcho, se que... no debí hacerlo, y menos sin tu permiso, pero realmente, nunca me contabas nada, y cuando deseaba saber algo mas, simplemente no me contestabas y te enfadabas conmigo, así que decidí no preguntarte nada mas sobre ello, la fotografía que vi, me impacto, no te lo niego, vi en ella la misma mirada que la que tienes ahora, pero poco a poco, según pasaban los días, esa mirada te iba cambiando, y me sentía tan feliz de saber que la causante de ese cambio en tu mirada era yo, me daba tanta alegría, que mira, casi a veces al verte cuando me mirabas podría llorar de satisfacción... pero después, no se como, ni porque motivo, después de aquel día, tu mirada cambio, de nuevo, volvía a ser aquella mirada triste y desamparada de la foto, no se que debería hacer, hoy, recibí una noticia, y es que la calefacción de mi casa, ya estaba arreglada, y como prometimos, ese día me iría, recogí mis cosas, y estuve esperando toda la tarde, pero como no volvías, decidí irme, aun sabiendo la pena que sentía y sin saber como podría decírtelo, escribí esta carta, y estas palabra. Fate-chan, se que de ahora en adelante, no nos volveremos a ver, o al menos no como antes, eso lo tengo muy claro, porque tu tienes tu vida, tu trabajo, tus cosas, y yo la mía, y si ya últimamente apenas coincidíamos, ahora, se que no nos veremos, por eso, aunque ahora mismo, me duela el corazón, de manera que no entiendo, me despido así, sin mas, porque seguramente, para ti, sera un gran alivio que yo me vaya, te agradezco con todo el alma, que me hayas ayudado, y querría disculparme si te he molestado en algún momento, no fue mi intención, sin mas me despido, habiéndome gustado, poder verte una vez mas..."_

_un saludo._

_Nanoha._

* * *

Al leer aquellas bellas palabras, su mirada se opaco, quedo como una piedra inerte, sin vida, se dejo caer abatida al suelo, de rodillas, aun mirando la carta que tenia en las manos, pudo notar, que algunas letras estaban borrosas.- _ella... lloro mientras escribía esto._- se dijo a si misma, las lagrimas no le aguantaron mas, pues su soledad, había vuelto a su vida...

Fin del capitulo 7

* * *

os lo dije que se tornaba algo dramatica, y el siguiente capi que pasara?? xdddd espero que os haya gustado. saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno parece que os gusta el drama, asi que aqui va el penultimo capitulo, me habeis comentado algunos por los reviews mis estupendas faltas de ortografia, si lo se, es que a veces se me quedan muchas cosas, sin darme cuenta, lo siento .- dice algo apenada... ejem bueno, por otro lado daos cuenta de que es mi primer fic, jamas antes habia escrito nada, o por lo menos una historia asi, pero prometo que el siguiente que haga tendra menos faltas de ortografia e ire afinando mas al redactarlo, o al menos eso intentare, ya que por desgracia no soy una escritora profesional, bueno estoy pesada lo se, asi que sin mas

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ains como siempre digo, es una pena xddd que lo disfruteis

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

3 meses después...

Los primeros copos de nieve del día, caían implacablemente sobre las calles de la ciudad, el atardecer iba muriendo, y dos chicas caminaban saliendo de las puertas de una universidad poco concurrida. Las primeras luces de las lamparas comenzaba a aparecer, y dando paso a la noche, todo un festival de luces iban iluminando suavemente el tenue cielo...las primeras estrellas aparecían. Las chicas iban hablando de lo pesado que había sido aquel semestre, y de lo duro que había sido aprobar.

- al final me siguió quedando la maldita historia Hayate-chan

- jaja no te deprimas tanto, Nanoha-chan.- decía la castaña con una sonrisa.

- mh.- asentía con la cabeza la ojiazul.

- yo... quería saber...no la has vuelto a ver verdad?.- pregunto algo nerviosa, ya que mas de una noche, había tenido que quedarse en casa de la pelirroja para consolarla.

- no.- expreso secamente.

- lo...lo siento Nanoha-chan, no debí preguntarte.- comento algo apenada.

- No es nada, en algún momento dejare de pensar en ella, y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes. Ademas, ya ni siquiera pongo la cadena de radio donde ella habla.- dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

- Nanoha-chan... yo, respecto a eso, tenia que decirte algo.

- Mm? el que?.- la miraba desganada.

- Resulta que... el otro día, puse su cadena para oírla, ya sabes, por curiosidad, pero había otra persona hablando.

- ...- se quedo callada un momento.- me imaginaba que algo así pasaría. Después de estos meses, y siendo voluntaria, era lógico que lo dejara...

- ya, supongo que sera eso...- menciono la castaña.

- Bueno vamos que tengo frió, me apetece un chocolate caliente Hayate-chan.- dijo un poco mas animada.

- De acuerdo, invito yo.- sonrió amablemente.

Una pelirosa entraba decididamente a la biblioteca, y fue directamente al mostrador...

-ho-hola Shamal.- susurro en un hilo de voz a la chica que tenia en frente, que al verla se le iluminaron los ojos.

- S-Signum... creía que estarías ocupada hoy.- comento algo nerviosa.

- Bueno, la reunión que tenia, fue cancelada, así que, pensé que.. si... a lo mejor... tu...- nerviosa pasaba la mano por su nuca.- que si tu y yo... po.. podríamos cenar juntas...

- ...- a la muchacha se le abrieron los ojos todo lo que pudo, quedándose de piedra.- p-pues claro que si.- menciono tartamudeando.

- pu..pues entonces te espero a que cierres.- exclamo alegremente.

- De acuerdo, pero... aun hay una persona allí, que a lo mejor, le vendría bien que hablaras con ella.- susurro la chica indicándole con el dedo, a una rubia de pelo largo sentada al fondo y leyendo un libro.

- Crees que querrá hablar conmigo?

- Sino lo intentas no lo puedes saber, ademas, creo que le vendría bien.

La chica de ojos azul oscuros se encamino sin pensarlo dos veces...

- Testarossa...- la chica levanto la mirada, para ver de quien se trataba.

- Signum... vaya que sorpresa, que haces aquí?.- sonrió.

- Bueno.- dijo mientras miraba a donde se encontraba Shamal.

- Anda así que es por eso.- exclamo la ojirubi.

- Bueno al verte aquí, decidí venir a saludarte y preguntarte que tal estabas, después de dejar la radio, no se nada de ti.

- oh... pues es-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- contesto la muchacha.

- Sabes?, te conozco y se que no estas bien, pero eres obstinada...- aquella palabra se le quedo en la cabeza, y como un recuerdo fugaz, en su mente apareció la voz de una pelirroja

" **Fate-chan tambien es obstinada"**.

- Testarossa?- miro a la chica que parecía haberse quedado en una nube.

- S-si, perdona...- sonrió amargamente.

- Testarossa, te voy a decir, lo que no quieres oir... tu estas enamorada de ella, la quieres, no pienses que te ha abandonado, porque estoy segura de que ella no te ha olvidado, y que jamas lo hará, no la conozco pero Shamal si, y ella me ha contado, que desde que se fue de tu casa, ya no es la misma, dice que era una persona alegre y llena de energía, pero que ya no es así, deberías aclarar tus ideas y pensar, que a lo mejor estas perdiendo algo importante.

- ...- la rubia simplemente se quedo pálida, por lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.- Signum gracias por tus palabras, pero yo tome una decisión hace mucho, y no voy a retractarme.

- Estas segura de que esa decisión vale mas la pena, que lo que tu corazón te dice?

- ...- por un momento, recordó cuando vio a Takamachi, por primera vez, rememoro cuando cayo en sus brazos aquella misma tarde, en como la miro luego, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su pelo, recordó el día que la agarro del brazo y añoro sus palabras al hacerle ella una pregunta...

" **porque el brazo de Fate-chan es como su espalda de aquel día, tienen un calor muy especial para mi"**

- Testarossa, yo, no puedo hacer mas nada por ti, cuando una persona no quiere ayudarse así misma, nadie la puede socorrer, pero tal vez, esa chica, si que pueda hacerlo, porque al menos no la buscas y hablas con ella?, igual te viene bien...

- NO!!.- chillo la rubia mientras se levantaba de la mesa bruscamente...- lo.. lo siento Signum, es solo que..- ni ella misma lo sabia..- bueno me... me tengo que ir, así que, un gusto saludarte de nuevo.- hablo mientras recogía sus cosas a toda prisa, despedía a Shamal y salia de allí.

* * *

Caminaba al principio rápido pero poco a poco iba aflojando el paso...parecía que su fantasma la persiguiera, sus pies la iban llevando a ningún lugar, cuando se topo de frente con el parque donde estuvo con ella por ultima vez... su mente le estaba de nuevo jugando una mala pasada, recordaba su sonrisa, y esos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos que podía nadar en ellos, en su voz, en su risa, en su bonito color de mejillas cuando se sonrojaba... mientras la nieve iba cayendo sobre ella, pensó, que si no hubiera sido una estúpida, ahora podrían estar bajo esa nieve, cogidas de la mano, mirando escaparates y decidiendo que le podría comprar... recordó el calor de su cuerpo al cogerla del brazo, y sus ojos irremediablemente se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, rememoro una a una cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada palabra.- _me voy a volver loca, en serio Nanoha... me estoy volviendo loca por ti, y ahora no puedo hacer mas que llorar tu ausencia... como?, por que?, dime que paso?, para que ahora no pueda casi ni respirar sin ti, no puedo vivir sin pensar en ti, eres lo primero cuando abro los ojos, y lo ultimo al acostarme._- amargamente lloraba bajo la nieve, con las manos en la cara.- _Nanoha... yo... yo te quiero... te quiero...-_

"**- Fate-chan, que tal si cocinamos algo juntas?**

**- Me parece buena idea, pero que podríamos hacer?**

**- Que te parece si hacemos una tarta?**

**- Una tarta? Estas celebrando algo?. **

**Bueno, mmm, podríamos celebrar que llevamos una semana viviendo juntas."**

_Nanoha...que debo hacer..._

- Testarossa-san?.- la voz de un chico rubio se había parado frente a ella.

- Tu eras...?.- pregunto la chica secándose rápidamente las lagrimas, intentando acordarse del nombre del chico...

- ah si soy Yunno, no se si lo recordaras, estuvimos Nanoha tu y yo hace unos meses en este parque...

- si ahora lo recuerdo, Yunno, que tal?.- cambio su cara intentando parecer lo menos triste posible...

- oh... pues bien, daba un paseo, aunque con este frío las ideas pueden congelarse.-sonreía.- Testarossa-san, te encuentras bien? Pareces algo triste...

- s-si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- disimulaba mirando a otro lado.

- Oye y que tal esta Nanoha-chan?

- A-ah pues...- simplemente le era imposible, solo con oír su nombre una angustia se apoderaba de su pecho.- ya... no vive conmigo, arreglaron por fin su calefacción, así que, volvió a su casa.- comento bajando la cabeza.

- Entiendo... la verdad, eso me extraña mucho.

- El que?

- Pues es que aquel día que os vi, decidí rendirme.

- ...-miraba con cara de no entender nada.- que quieres decir?

- Pues que, a mi Nanoha-chan llevaba mucho tiempo que me gustaba, desde siempre... y bueno, aquella noche que quede con ella, había tomado la decisión de declararle mis sentimientos... pero la verdad, es que al veros, sentí que había perdido frente a ti.

- F-frente a mi??.- pregunto la chica interesada.

- Jamas había visto a Nanoha-chan con aquel brillo en sus ojos, y la conozco desde hace años, pero nunca la había visto tan feliz, sobretodo después de la muerte de su padre...

- l-la muerte de su padre?.- quedo como si la hubieran dejado totalmente K.O..

- bueno, ella, no le gusta hablar sobre ello, supongo que, porque no quiere recordar el dolor de aquel día, fue por lo que decidió irse de la ciudad donde vivía y venir a estudiar aquí.

- Comprendo..- realmente no sabia que decir, ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que la conocía, y un triste sentimiento invadió su pecho, ya que, pudo haberla ayudado mas, contándose ambas sus problemas, y así apoyarse la una a la otra, lo peor era enterarse por medio de otra persona, porque ella jamas le pregunto nada sobre su familia o amigos, por miedo a tener que hacer ella lo mismo.

- Bueno, lo que quería decirte con todo esto, es que, Nanoha-chan es una persona que suele guardarse mucho las cosas malas dentro de si, pero aquella noche que os vi, era una Nanoha totalmente distinta, risueña y cariñosa, tal y como la recordaba cuando la conocí. Aunque yo diría que mejor. Me rendí simplemente porque no era posible competir con una persona que le sacara esa mirada tan viva, y esa sonrisa tan bonita, creo que te envidio.- decía el chico rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

- no... no sabia nada de esto Yunno...- como si le hubieran pegado con una pelota en la cabeza, su cerebro se lleno de palabras e imágenes... Sentía que necesitaba verla, tenia que verla, y tenia que decirle lo que sentía, lo que la quería, y todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se fue, del porque no la busco, del porque se alejo, y la evitaba, en ese momento aun podía recordar las palabras escritas en aquella carta, que había releído mil veces...

"_**saber que la causante de ese cambio en tu mirada era yo, me daba tanta alegría, que mira, casi a veces al verte cuando me mirabas podría llorar de satisfacción..."**_

- Yunno... te-tengo que irme, pero de veras te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, que me hayas contado todo esto.- decía ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- D-de nada, por cierto si la ves dale recuerdos míos..- gritaba el chico, pues la rubia había salido corriendo y apenas si le dio tiempo a despedirse.- _suerte Testarossa-san, hazla feliz..._

Fin del capitulo 8

* * *

xddd espero que os hay complacido el drama xddd el proximo lo subire mañana segun me de, ya que como dije esta acabado, por cierto, hablando de esto, os dire, que ya estoy con el siguiente fic, que sera mas corto que este, creo que alrededor de 4 capitulos, y que este si estara basado en la historia original, o sea, que ellas son magas y trabajan para la TSAB etc etc, es lo unico que puedo decir por ahora, xddd y que voy por el capitulo 3 xddd, por eso no se si seran 3 o 4 exactamente, asi que sin mas me largo a seguir escribiendo que estoy inspirada

pd: gracias por los reviews me alegra mucho que mis historias gusten tanto, asi que sin mas me largo


	9. Chapter 9

bueno, ya llego el gran final, ejem, no se si es gran final pero es un final, despues de modificarlo varias veces decidi quedarme con este, asi que sin mas, os dejo con el, deseando que os guste y que cubra vuestras espectativas. y como siempre...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ains me deprimo cada vez que tengo que escribir esto xddd

* * *

Capitulo 9. Capitulo Final.

Se había despedido de su amiga Hayate-chan, y mientras los copos de nieve iban cayendo por la acera, ella iba caminando despacio, levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, para dejar caer algún que otro copo en la cara... miro a su derecha y como un rayo, algo atravesó su corazón, al ver una motocicleta conocida para ella, sin saberlo, estaba parada frente a la casa donde vivió un corto pero intenso tiempo, allí en aquel portal, recordaba a una rubia cogerla en brazos cuando caía por estar apoyada en la puerta, su pecho se lleno así de tristeza, de angustia, y se pregunto si la dueña de todos aquellos sentimientos, estaría ahora en esa casa, que estaría haciendo?, tal vez leyendo un libro sentada en el sofá, con las piernas recogidas, tal y como ella la recordaba, con aquella expresión, pasando las paginas lentamente... agito su cabeza, para ver si, aquella imagen se borraba de su mente, se acerco despacio a la motocicleta, y acaricio el asiento del piloto, rememorando la cálida espalda y como se sintió mientras la abrazaba, aquel frío viento y el suave aroma de su cabello... sus lagrimas salían sin parar, .- _Tal vez jamas te olvide, tal vez, jamas deje de oír tu voz en mi oído, ni sentir tu calor en mi piel... Fate-chan, que puedo hacer, te quiero, y me siento tan impotente por no saber porque paso todo aquello, porque te alejaste de mi de ese modo, me lo repito cada día, cada noche, martillea mi cabeza, y mis lagrimas no cesan... te extraño tanto Fate-chan, me siento tan sola sin ti...- _iba a salir de allí caminando, decidió que quería correr para escapar de todo aquello, pero la sombra de una figura se lo impidió, alzo la vista, y allí estaba, frente a ella, una chica de cabellos dorados, respirando agitadamente, la miraba con aquellos ojos tan misteriosos, misterio que siempre quiso resolver... no podía creerlo, ella estaba allí, mirándola, sintiendo que podría explotar en cualquier momento, bajo la cabeza para que la rubia no se diera cuenta que estaba llorando, paso las palmas de las manos por su cara para secar el néctar que salia de sus ya acristalados ojos azules... metió sus manos en los bolsillos y cabizbaja, escuchó su nombre después de tanto tiempo salir de los labios de aquella persona, que tanto había anhelado...

- Nanoha...- miraba a la pelirroja, intentando ver sus ojos, su corazón latía muy rápido, y fuertemente... poco a poco dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella... pero, a medida que iba acercándose esta huía hacia atrás... volvió a pronunciar su nombre.- Nanoha...

- ...- el corazón de la ojiazul parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, sus lagrimas eran incapaces de parar, no quería que la viera llorando y cada paso que la rubia daba para acercarse, ella daba para alejarse... por tercera vez escucho su nombre.

- Nanoha...- se acerco mas rápidamente a ella, abrió sus brazos y sin pedir permiso la abrazó...

- ...- sintió su calor, envolviéndola por completo, y no pudo hacer nada mas, que llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo, ella envuelta como si de una manta se tratara, en los brazos de su amada, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y deseando que ese momento nadie se lo robara, que no acabara jamas...

- Nanoha... perdoname,. Dijo en su oído.- yo... llevo mucho tiempo sola, mi familia era una familia adinerada, pero por cosas del destino sufrieron un accidente y todos fallecieron.- comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras seguía contándole a la chica.- Nanoha con 16 años me vi sola, mas sola de lo que ya estaba, ya que mi madre me maltrataba física y mentalmente, me odiaba,ella solo miraba por los ojos de mi hermana gemela, solo por ella, mientras que yo, era desplazada, siempre sola, y poco a poco me acostumbre a que así fuera, todo lo que hiciera daba igual, porque ella estaba ahí para recordarme lo mucho que me detestaba, sin yo saber porque, ya que lo único que deseaba era que me sonriera, aun así, aun tratándome de ese modo, yo...yo la adoraba, pero cuanto mas quería acercarme, mas se alejaba ella de mi, y comencé a creer que yo en realidad era mala, aun así, la quería tanto, que por muchos golpes que me diera yo seguía amándola, jamas supe porque fue así conmigo, y cuando falleció, creí volverme loca, ya que jamas me dedico una sola sonrisa. Esta casa era una de las casas que mis padres habían comprado para venir de vacaciones cuando les parecía, la habitación donde tu dormías, era la de mi hermana gemela, pues yo, tenia prohibido venir aquí. Siempre venia mi madre y mi hermana, y yo siempre me quedaba en Italia, sola, como siempre... - la pelirroja tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos, pero no decía nada, solo escuchaba con atención.- cuando mi familia murió, me prometí a mi misma no volver a querer a nadie mas, por que no quería que de nuevo me abandonaran, que de nuevo me dejaran con el corazón roto y vacío... pero... apareciste tu, y sin yo darme cuenta, entraste abriendo de par en par las puertas de mi alma, y por mucho que intente cerrarlas no me fue posible... Me aleje por eso, creía que podría controlarlo, pero... después de aquella noche, ya fue demasiado tarde, y realmente me moría de ganas por besarte, me moría de ganas por sentirte, me moría de ganas por que estuvieras conmigo para siempre, pero... sabia que en algún momento te irías, y entonces volvería a ser como antes, el sentimiento que eso me produjo fue desolador, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, a veces al entrar en casa pareciera que oía tu voz, regañandome por llegar tarde como hacías muchas veces, y no podía soportarlo...- la pelirroja cerro sus ojos y se apretó mas a ella, quería meterse dentro y no salir jamas. Hubo un silencio que fue roto por los labios de la ojiazul...

- Fate-chan... te quiero...

- Nanoha.. y yo a ti... muchísimo, por favor, no te alejes de mi, nunca, me he dado cuenta de que estaría perdida sin ti...

- Lo prometo Fate-chan, nunca me alejare de ti...-decía mientras las lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas.

La rubia se encaro con la ojiazul, y tímidamente paso su mano por sus mejillas secando así sus ahora, dulces lagrimas, mientras ambas sonreían, un precioso rubor llego a sus caras, mientras poco a poco se iban acercando. Cerrando los ojos se fundíeron en un beso, primero muy suave y luego mas profundo, recorriendo así cada una la boca de la otra, y saboreando todo el amor que sus labios podían dar... separándose para poder respirar, la rubia aferro mas fuerte entre sus brazos a una pelirroja que ahora tenia un brillo maravilloso en sus ojos, y que dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de la ojiroja, quedándose así mientras la nieve seguía cubriendo las aceras y las calles de la ciudad...

* * *

Un año y medio después...

un aire fresco pero no frío, se abría paso entre las calles de una ciudad... rodeada de agua, se podía ver una panorámica hermosa de góndolas navegando... los pájaros cantaban amablemente dando los buenos días a los turistas que pasaban por una gran plaza, con una gran catedral, que llenaba los oídos de los transeúntes, con sus campanadas, dando paso a un nuevo día en Venecia...

La voz de un gondolero, ya despertaba a los habitantes de aquella ciudad cantando sobre su góndola... pasando bajo un puente, dos chicas lo observaban desde arriba...

- Fate-chan... vamos?- decía una pelirroja con una linda sonrisa mientras sus ojos se escondían en el cuello de una rubia que la abrazaba cariñosamente...

- Vamos... Nanoha...

- Cada vez que Fate-chan pronuncia mi nombre, es como si caminara en una nube...

- Aun te doy ese efecto?.- preguntaba la rubia sonriente.

- Claro, que si, aunque eres una antipática...

- Oye! yo antipática? Y tu una borde...

- Pero que dices, si yo soy lo mas inocente del mundo...

- Si claro... como decías que era aquello que hicimos anoche?

- Pero bueno... - le daba un cariñoso golpe en el hombro..

- jajaja...- se reía tapando su boca con una mano.

- Mouuuu... Fate-chan es muy obstinada...

- Y Nanoha hace cosas peligrosas jaja..- decía mientras se acercaba a ella, y le daba un beso en los labios...

- Bueno, bueno...- decía una castaña del otro lado del puente dando palmadas.- dejaos ya de besitos y cariñitos, que llevamos un rato esperando.

- Uy pero tu eres la única que se aburre, porque aquellas dos se los están pasando de vicio...ne?.- comento la pelirroja señalando a dos chicas un poco mas lejos de ellas, cogidas de la mano y riendo.

- Al final esta Signum parecía boba... quien lo diría, ella y Shamal.- decía la castaña algo triste...

- mmm? Hayate... es que acaso te gusta Signum?

- Ehhhhh?? que dices, solo me gusta su voz en la radio pero eso es todo..- decía con un ligero rubor en las mejillas...

- Ya ya...- guiñaba un ojo la pelirroja a la ojirubi, mientras sonreían...

- Ya esta bien, dejaros de sacar conclusiones.- musito mientras miro al otro lado del puente a una chica, alta con pelo largo grisáceo, y ojos carmesí que la miraba fijamente...- bueno... esto... yo...

- Fate-chan, es cierto, sacas conclusiones muy precipitadas.- haciendo girar a la rubia, para que viera a la muchacha del otro lado del puente.

- Mouu, Nanoha, es que a veces parece lo que no es... aquella italiana de allí no te quita ojo Hayate...

- Pero queréis dejar de meteros conmigo?.- decía mientras la chica se separaba un poco, tropezando torpemente... y mientras caía unos brazos la recogieron...

- Se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto la chica, que por arte de magia había llegado desde el otro lado del puente.

- S-si...-dijo esta totalmente roja...

- Quisiera saber su nombre, si es posible...el mio es Rein..

- o-oh... c-claro...yo me llamo Hayate..-decía totalmente roja como un tomate, mientras la peligris le sonreía y caminaban de nuevo al puente mientras conversaban...

- Fate-chan... jamas pensé que a Hayate-chan le gustaran las chicas

- yo tampoco lo pensé Nanoha, pero mira...el amor es así...

se miraron por un momento, y comenzaron a reír, mientras, Nanoha rodeaba el cuello de la rubia con los brazos.

- estas vacaciones serán las primeras de muchas...- afirmo mientras miraba los carmesí.-...te amo Fate-chan.

- yo también a ti, mi preciosa Nanoha.- decía mientras acercaban los labios para besarse...

* * *

"_**Estando así... y sin mas, comenzamos a caminar por aquel puente cogidas de la mano, perdiéndonos en la ciudad de Venecia... perdiéndome en lo mas profundo de tu mirada...**_

_**Y así yo siempre querré involucrarme en aquellos carmesí, que me hacían sentir tan especial al mirarlos...El misterio de tus ojos..."**_

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de ultima hora:** bueno he aquí el final del fic, debo aclarar el porque del titulo, y es que cuando vi la primera temporada del anime, me fascino la canción, mas que nada por la letra, en la que había una parte que decía algo así como " el misterio de tus ojos hacen que quiera involucrarme" y me llamo tanto la atención, que decidí llamar el fic así. Otra cosa, seguramente esperabais que Nanoha le contara a Fate su pasado, pero es que realmente no hay mucho que contar, lo que habéis leído es lo que paso, su padre murió y se deprimió tanto que decidió irse de aquella ciudad a estudiar a Tokio, como bien dijo nuestro pobre hurón, que anda que le tenéis manía, con lo bien que se porto. Y en cuanto al pasado de Fate, si que tuve que explotarlo un poco, ya que ella ya se había enterado de la muerte del padre de Nanoha, asi que sintió que debía contárselo antes que nada, para que comprendiera porque de su mirada y por que se quería alejar, y nada mas, espero que os haya gustado, y lo hayáis disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo, siento si hay cosas mal escritas y demás, pero realmente como dije en el anterior capi, soy un poco Fate xddd o sea despistada xddd así que sin mas, un saludo y hasta el próximo Fic.


End file.
